Invasion
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Cuando se apoderó de su cuerpo, estaba segura de que su vida seguiría siendo normal. Lo que no sabía, era que se había apoderado del cuerpo equivocado. Semi-DxS. Capítulo final up.
1. Prólogo

El argumento de esta historia se parece -presumo- a _"The host"_ de Stephenie Meyer. Lo cierto es que NO es una adaptación/resumen/inspiración del libro. NO lo he leído aún así que si alguien lo ha leído...cero comentarios al respecto. Tendré mi copia en Febrero, así que esto no es un plagio.

No pensaba publicar esta historia en meses. La verdad es que cierta personita me incitó a publicar, la cual espero deje review o tendrá otra amenaza de muerte encima ¬w¬

Aclaremos puntos:  
**1.** El fic será otro POV, alternado con algunos intermedios en tercera persona, al menos como lo tengo planeado.  
**2.** Este es mi primer OC con fuerza, será entonces mi protagonista.  
**3.** Este fic es semi-DxS pero no prometo romance en forma, ni lime...o lemon .__.  
**4.** Ojo es **"Invasion"** en inglés, no **"Invasión"**, no crean que me comí la tilde.  
**5.** ¡Los amo! Pero si no dejan review, Nomnom (mi monstruo come lectores) los devorará .w.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

**Invasion  
Prólogo  
por:** sam-ely-ember

* * *

Odio sentirme humana. Esa es una de las partes negativas de ser como soy, y a pesar de las cosas positivas que tiene, es un asco. Esta tarde hizo un sol de muerte y este cuerpo parecía incinerarse bajo su magnificencia, además, la estúpida profesora de gimnasia nos obligó a correr bajo el sol incandescente por más de una hora, sin detenernos, sin agua. Me encantaría hacerle cosas innombrables en venganza, pero no puedo dejar que la identidad de este cuerpo corra peligro. Otra maldita razón para que sentirme humana me resulte repulsivo.

Ahora camino a _casa_, la temperatura es normal y a pesar del dolor en las piernas, podré sobrevivir hasta encerrarme en la habitación como es usual. _Mamá_ gritará encolerizada sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado su pequeña hija, _papá_ se limitará a mirar a su progenie con desprecio y a mí no me importará en lo más mínimo, como es usual. Me alegra que esa gente no sea en _realidad_ mi familia.

Subo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y hay una nota en la puerta.

"_Molly:  
__Saldremos a una reunión de la compañía de tu padre. La cena está en el refrigerador. Deja la puerta con llave, llegaremos tarde.  
__Mamá."_

La letra cursiva era hermosa, pero las palabras carecían de sentimiento. Estoy segura que a la Molly de antes le hubiese pesado en el alma, pero a mí no me interesa, me es benéfico: el hecho de que ellos sientan desprecio por mí, resultará en una despedida sin dramas y complicaciones. Aún recuerdo la última vez que sufrí ese tipo de persecuciones, murieron más de los que debían.

Entro a la habitación y me lanzo sobre la cama sin pensarlo, el aroma del tendido de cama recién lavado no es tan molesto como en ocasiones pasadas. Pero relajarse sobre una cama mullida no es suficiente, decido entonces tomar un baño y esperar porque el dolor muscular desaparezca. Bañarse es una de las pocas cosas humanas que disfruto: el agua caliente, el vapor, el olor a flores del shampoo…cuando eres como yo, extrañas esas cosas.

Leila es mi nombre y Molly es el cuerpo que habito. Mi primera vida tuvo lugar hace algunos siglos, cuando las señoritas aún debían referirse a sí mismas como esclavas de los hombres. Siempre he sido más del tipo liberal, me gustaría haber nacido en este siglo. Morí teniendo 16 años, no recuerdo cómo, solo sé que le temo a la muerte, y me llevó dos años comprender que aún siendo fantasma, envejezco. Habitando cuerpos humanos, evito que el tiempo avance para mí.

Sin embargo, un cuerpo que debe alimentar a un huésped no dura mucho. La energía consumida es el doble y el cuerpo se destruye desde dentro. Puedo habitar un mismo cuerpo por algunos años, luego, me mudo. Generalmente es el mismo perfil: chica pálida, estatura promedio, delgada –por cuestiones de agilidad-, alguien que pase desapercibido en el común, así su partida no será notada.

Molly ha sido mi cuerpo por dos años y realmente me he sentido cómoda. La chica era alguna especie de deportista, por lo que a este cuerpo se le dan muy bien algunas cosas, excepto correr bajo el sol por horas.

Sin embargo, ser humano no es de mi agrado total, al poseer a una persona adopto su vida, su identidad; eso representa hacer cosas que no son agradables para mí: salir con chicos, lidiar con padres, intentar ser parte de algún grupo familiar. Intento no darle importancia, pues hay una sola cuestión trascendental para mí: continuar viviendo. Y si para hacerlo debo hacer esas cosas molestas, bien puedo soportarlo.

El agua me relaja y por primera vez en meses, sonrío. Entonces, al bajar la vista lo noto: sobre la parte superior del pecho, donde reposa la cadena de plata favorita de Molly, la piel oscurece…y se despedaza. Entro en pánico. No he tenido tiempo de preparar la huida ni de buscar a un nuevo cuerpo, eso representa problemas inmediatos. Habitualmente me tomo algunas semanas para buscar un nuevo cuerpo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a Molly que el paso del tiempo me fue ajeno.

Sin embargo, los padres de Molly llegarán tarde, eso me da algo de tiempo, debo cambiar de cuerpo pronto o éste se deshará a la vista de todos. Salgo del baño y no me tomo el tiempo de ver el detestable aspecto del cuerpo en el espejo. Tomo la primera muda de ropa y el dinero de ahorro que está escondido en la mesa de noche. Bajo las escaleras con prisa y tomo el mapa de cacería del padre de Molly junto a la capa de abrigo, regalo de cumpleaños. Aseguro la puerta con llave y la atravieso usando parte de mi energía fantasma, no me gusta hacerlo a menudo, es doloroso para el cuerpo. Tomo el bus que pasa unas casas más allá, y ya sentada, examino el mapa que tomé.

Deberé escoger un lugar no muy lejano, pero completamente ajeno. Al azar señalo un lugar en el mapa y tomo la decisión: _Amity Park_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Leila:** Significa _"noche"_ en árabe. (Para el fic, se pronuncia La-i-la)  
**Teoría de que los fantasmas envejecen:** Sacada de _"El peor de los enemigos"_  
**Teoría del dolor para el cuerpo humano al ser usado para los poderes fantasmas:** Sacada del episodio _"Lecciones de vida"_, basado en el cansancio de Valerie cuando es poseída por Danny.

Estoy intentando sacar "bases científicas" para mi fanfic, creo que evolucioné en ese sentido.  
Muy bien, espero les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen, mi plan para el otro fic -y aquel otro sin publicar- está intacto.

¡Besos!


	2. La elegida

Perdónenme infinitamente, les juro que no me he olvidado de la historia, el asunto es que entré a estudiar y esta semana fue espantosa. Pero las cosas han mejorado y la otra semana actualizaré "Proyecto Phantom" :3

No prometo nada con esta, estoy escribiendo apenas el capítulo 3, pero saben que los estudios priman en el asunto.

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo uno:** La elegida.

El viaje en bus hasta Amity Park me tomó un día y medio. La comida no fue buena y este estúpido cuerpo se indigestó, si hay algo que detesto de los humanos son sus enfermedades. El dinero que tenía no era suficiente para conseguir una habitación siquiera un par de días, tendría que hacer el cambio de forma inmediata. Decidí ir a la secundaria pública de la ciudad, allí podría encontrar a una joven víctima cuyo cuerpo me fuese de utilidad. Y aunque cualquier chica entre los 15 y 18 años es perfecta, siempre debo estudiarla un poco.

La escuela lucía como cualquier otra: aburrida, y pensar en que debería tomar las mismas lecciones de nuevo la hacía insoportable. Me recosté en la cerca junto al campo de atletismo presumiendo poco interés, pero prestando especial atención al grupo que disputaba una dispareja carrera en la pista. La maestra era enorme y gritaba con desdén a los desgastados estudiantes. Distinguí tres grupos: los que llevaban la delantera, los chicos eran enormes y las chicas bien dotadas; había una en especial de tez morena, presumida, siendo asediada por el más grande de los chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules. Ellos eran los jugadores de todos los deportes de la escuela y ellas las porristas, en todas partes es igual. Desistí en la idea de la chica presumida y vi el segundo grupo: los intermedios, de contextura y estatura promedio, nada especiales, algunos con lentes. Había entre ellos una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, prospecto a ser popular, posible candidata. El último grupo era el más curioso: tres personas, dos chicos, una chica. Todos delgados y al parecer de la misma edad, ella parecía llevarles ventaja pero disfrutaba más hablando de algo en particular con sus amigos que de simplemente correr para ganar.

Esa chica me gustó.

Pero no podía precipitarme, además, Molly tenía mareo. Ese era un signo característico del agotamiento del cuerpo. Me recosté bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque cercano a la secundaria, esperando porque el cuerpo se estabilizara. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, tenía menos de dos días para mudarme. Debía estudiar a la chica.

La salida de la escuela fue a las 2:45. En manadas se distribuyeron por los diferentes caminos pero yo seguí al trío curioso. Atravesaron media ciudad caminando –agorador para mí- y entraron en un local de comidas llamado "Nasty Burguer." Me senté en la mesa contigua a la suya y pedí una simple malteada. No escuché sus nombres, se limitaron a hablar de otras personas (Paulina, Dash, Valerie, Kwan. Solo por mencionar algunos nombres), y hablaron de algo en clave que no supe descifrar, parecían hablar de un ente ulterior que les era afín. Finalmente se levantaron y tomaron un camino completamente diferente. Anocheció mientras caminaban y yo los seguía. Se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, violeta, yo me escondí en la escalera de la casa anterior. Se despidieron y los chicos emprendieron marcha. Ésta era entonces la casa de la chica, quien les despedía a distancia con la mano en alto, para luego girarse, peinar su largo y lacio cabello negro hacia atrás y entrar sonriente por la puerta de la casa.

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió: el pecho me dolía, bueno, a Molly, como si estuviese siendo aplastado por kilos de fuerza. Con la respiración agitada y la mano derecha intentando hacer presión sobre el pecho, corrí hasta el callejón que había dos calles antes y me escondí, respirando pesadamente, rogando porque Molly resistiera…pero no lo hizo. Antes de poder intentar pensar en algo, el cuerpo cayó inconsciente.

Minutos después, o así me lo pareció, pude escapar del cuerpo que ahora estaba inerte. Antes de dejar a Molly abandonada en aquel espantoso lugar, le di una última mirada: pálida, ojos castaños, cabello oscuro ligeramente ensortijado. Era realmente linda, qué gran pérdida para la sociedad…Bah, como si realmente importara, lo cierto era que extrañaría ese cómodo cuerpo.

Tensé un poco los músculos de mi cuello fantasma antes de volverme invisible y volar de regreso a la casa de la chica. Lo había decidido: ella sería mi siguiente cuerpo. Atravesé la entrada y la casa guardaba absoluto silencio. La fachada era común, pero dentro era un espacio completamente distinto: amplio y diversamente amoblado. Creí distinguir un cuadro original de Picasso en una de las paredes de la sala. Seguí el camino de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, había varias habitaciones y la duda me asaltó, afortunadamente la chica salió del baño y entró en la habitación del extremo derecho.

Crucé la puerta. La habitación era oscura, de tonos rojo, negro y violeta. Me llamó la atención las cortinas estilo teatro que cubrían la ventana. La chica se sentó frente a un tocador de aspecto lúgubre y se contempló con un gesto extraño en el rostro: debía ser algo que estaba pensando.

-¡Samantha!- Una voz femenina llamó desde el primer piso. La chica torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

-¡¿Sí, mamá?!- respondió con voz serena.

-¡¿Podrías bajar un momento?!

-¿Ahora qué?- Susurró la chica para sí, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Samantha. Lindo nombre. Aproveché su ausencia para inspeccionar un poco más: el cuarto estaba tapizado en una alfombra roja, había varios CD's y revistas regados al azar y una laptop sobre mesa de noche. La cama también tenía tonos rojos y negros. Una personalidad muy definida al parecer. Solo por aventurar, revisé el clóset: ropa negra a diestra y siniestra. Una chica gótica…¿con un diario? Oculto entre el mar de botas negras había un libro violeta bastante extenso, las primeras anotaciones lucían como escritura de pre-escolar, pero conforme avanzaba, la caligrafía adquirió identidad propia. Leí una anotación de la semana pasada.

"_Miércoles 14._

_Como es usual, el examen de literatura fue pan comido. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho leer "La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym" de nuevo. Lancer tendrá que ampliar su colección de literatura universal si quiere sorprenderme._

_Lo cierto es que, lo más interesante del día, fue el hecho de que los chicos recordaran la fecha de hoy: exactamente hace 12 años nos declaramos amigos de por vida. Realmente me tomaron por sorpresa con el par de rosas negras que me dieron, ha sido el detalle más lindo hasta ahora…aunque no pude evitar reírme al descubrir que ellos no conocen el significado de la flor, bueno, tendré que enseñárselos alguna vez, porque no pude hacerlo en el momento, lo hubiese arruinado por completo._

_Y…ocurrió algo extraño, y debería golpearme por ser idiota al emocionarme con eso: al final del día, cuando tuvimos un rato solos, Danny me regaló una rosa diferente, sin motivo aparente. Era…naranja. No puedo concebir qué el piense en mí de esa forma, aunque no deja de ser emocionante. Prefiero no formar teorías al respecto."_

Danny. ¿Por qué me pareció que había un interés especial en ese chico? Sería un problema adicional con el que tendría que lidiar mientras fuera el huésped de Samantha.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y dejé caer el diario en la página que había leído, aún continuaba siendo invisible. La mirada escéptica de la chica me dijo que era alguien astuto, y se había dado cuenta de mi intromisión, además de los aspectos visibles obvios.

-¿Quién está aquí?- Preguntó con voz fuerte. –Sé que hay alguien aquí y será mejor que salgas. No te tengo miedo.- Oh, debería.

Caminó hasta el diario y leyó con horror la página abierta.

-¡Más vale que no seas tú, Daniel Fenton!- Espetó furiosa. Luego se sonrojó y guardó el libro en el espacio vacío entre las botas del clóset. –Estoy alucinando.- Se dijo y caminó de nuevo hasta el tocador. ¿Por qué había mencionado al chico Daniel? Seguramente "Danny" era la abreviación del nombre completo. Aunque eso no explicaba el cómo podría haber entrado él a la habitación.

Esa era la parte que no me gustaba: la posesión. He visto a otros fantasmas hacerlo, no es complicado, pero conmigo, es completamente distinto. Yo me adhiero al humano, a su cerebro, sus terminaciones nerviosas, todo. Yo _siento_ al humano, y al entrar de golpe el impacto es tal, que tanto el cuerpo hostal como yo, caemos inconscientes mientras logro acoplarme del todo a él.

Incómoda por pensar en el hecho, suspiré resignada y me lancé contra el cuerpo de la chica. El cuerpo me recibió sin complicaciones, y antes de colapsar, tuve tiempo de mirarme en el espejo: sus suplicantes ojos violetas parecían oponerse a mi control, hasta que adquirieron mi tono rojizo y finalmente caí al suelo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño:** Mia. (Tiene un primer plano en "Beauty Marked" n-n)  
_**"La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym"**_ © Edgar Allan Poe. _(Por si quieren saber, no lo he leído XD)_  
**Rosas negras:** separación. (.__.)  
**Rosas naranjas:** Entusiasmo y deseo pasional. (.w.)

* * *

Creo que lo del cuerpo hostal fue evidente desde el principio XD veremos qué pasa.  
Ah sí, el semi-DxS empieza en el cap 2, va a estar bueno...y me odiarán, pero de eso se trata XD

Abrazos.


	3. Nueva vida

Espero que la esperano haya sido mucha, esto de la universidad mata mucho tiempo ._.  
Okay, no más blah blah, a lo importante.

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Nueva vida.

Desperté, adolorida, y el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana. Estaba aún sobre la alfombra y me sentí pesada cuando quise levantarme, aunque finalmente pude hacerlo. La habitación no pareció cambiar de iluminación con la muerte de la noche, así que abrí las cortinas rojas de la ventana. Era un día soleado, _genial_.

Caminé hasta el tocador, me contemplé por primera vez como huésped de Samantha. La pijama era una camiseta y un short, negros evidentemente. Delgada pero curvilínea, pálida, labios delineados casi perfectamente y el cabello lacio hasta la espalda, justo bajo los hombros. Luego, los ojos violetas. Curiosos, llenos de brillo, de astucia. Sonreí, me gustaba el aspecto que tenía.

-¡Sam!- Llamó la misma voz femenina de la noche anterior. Suspiré, hora de probar mi nueva voz.

-¿¡Sí!?

-¡El desayuno está listo, baja por favor!

-¡Me arreglaré y bajaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?!

-¡Muy bien, intenta no demorarte!

Perfecto. Pude manejar el tono de la chica sin dificultad alguna. Me dirigí entonces al baño, me deshice de la pijama y contemplé mi nuevo cuerpo de forma completa por vez primera. Nada inusual excepto la cicatriz en forma de medialuna sobre la rodilla derecha –una posible antigua lesión- y otra cicatriz, muy pequeña, en el índice del dedo izquierdo.

Abrí la regadera y me acomodé bajo la presión del agua. Lavé primero el cabello y luego el resto del cuerpo, sin prestar especial atención a nada. Tomé la toalla violeta que había en la repisa junto a las demás y me envolví en ella; limpié el vapor del espejo y me contemplé de nuevo: tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado a causa del agua. Sonreí otra vez.

En la habitación, escoger la ropa fue cuestión sencilla, hice un pequeño escaneo a la mente de Samantha y supe qué debía usar. Mientras me vestía, hice otro pequeño escaneo, esta vez recolectando los datos básicos más importantes: nombres, personas y sus imágenes visuales.

Mi nombre: Samantha Manson. Odiaba el "Samantha" así que prefería el "Sam".

Edad: 16 años.

Mi familia: Jeremy y Pamela Manson, y mi abuela Ida.

Estatus social: adinerada, pero impopular. Vaya, eso era bizarro, pero explicaba muchas cosas.

Datos importantes: Hija única. Vegetariana. Gótica. Músico en secreto.

Con eso en mente, y la información sobre _mis dos nuevos amigos_ de ayer, pude bajar a tomar el desayuno sin preocuparme por cometer errores idiotas. El primer día siempre era difícil, pero gracias a mi experiencia, contaba con la ventaja de escanear el cerebro del cuerpo anfitrión a gran velocidad, como una base de datos en una computadora, y así hallar soluciones a pequeños aprietos. El desayuno fue un poco de cereal integral con leche de soya. Asco. Aunque otra de las ventajas de ser huésped, es que puedo momentáneamente dejar a flote las sensaciones básicas del cuerpo para no sentirme incómoda, aunque a veces lo hago de forma inconsciente, y el cuerpo disfrutó de la comida.

La mochila violeta sobre el sofá de la sala debía ser el mío. Escaneé: sí, lo era. Lo tomé y salí cuando el reloj marcó las 6:45. Tenía clases en media hora y según el camino usual de Samantha, le tomaba ese tiempo –o un poco menos- llegar a la secundaria. Todo iba perfectamente. Caminando, decidí examinar el interior de la mochila: libros, lápices, un libro de hobbie al azar, y un reproductor de música; lo encendí y escuché un poco la música que tenía: _Muse, The birthday Massacre, Evanescence, Skillet, Papa Roach_. Absolutamente todo era rock, tendría que aprender a encontrarle el gusto a esa música estruendosa y homogénea.

La secundaria se alzó frente a mí antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tuve tiempo de aprenderme una canción. Entré y nadie pareció darse cuenta de mis pasos por el pasillo principal. Perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando. Hice otro escaneo cerebral para saber si debía cambiar de libros y, en ese caso, buscar mi casillero, pero no hubo necesidad: tenía los libros correctos en la mochila. Me recosté sobre una pared cualquiera y cuando intenté encender nuevamente el reproductor de música, alguien pareció gritarme "hola". Levanté la vista y una mata de cabello azabache con camisa blanca y jeans azul claro caminaba hasta mí. Hice otro pequeño escaneo para ver de quién se trataba.

Daniel Fenton. Interesante… 16 años, mejor amigo desde los 4 años, apodado por sus padres como "Danny". Gustaba de la misma música y de los videojuegos…y…tenía un secreto que…no pude escanear.

Espera. ¿Qué? ¿No pude escanearlo? Pero…¡No era posible! Era como si existiera una barrera mental especialmente diseñada para ese aspecto…¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así en décadas. Emocionalmente frustrada e iracunda, no tuve tiempo de reflexionar más, Daniel ya estaba frente a mí y clavó sus ojos azules en mi rostro…

Y Samantha sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Entonces me fue evidente: ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Hola Sam, ¿qué tal tu noche?- Me permití relajar el ceño fruncido para responder como Samantha lo haría habitualmente.

-Nada especial, ya sabes, dormir.

-Claro.- Sonrió incómodo. Vaya tonto. -¿Has visto a Tuck? Hablé tarde con él anoche y me dijo que tenía algo importante para enseñarnos hoy.

Escaneo mental: Tucker Foley, también 16 años, _mi_ otro mejor amigo de toda la vida. Enloquecido por la tecnología y constante compañero de peleas por cuestiones adolescentes existenciales como la música o la comida. Era como un hermano para Samantha…y no había hablado con él recientemente.

-Nop.- Respondí. –Nada de nada, aunque estoy segura de que "eso" puede ser un nuevo accesorio para su PDA.

-Sí.- Rió Daniel con desdén. –Probablemente tengas razón.

Gritando se acercó entonces un chico de tez morena y gafas. Tucker, presumí yo.

-¡Chicos!- Era evidente la alegría en su tono de voz. –Conseguí un nuevo accesorio para mi PDA.

-Te lo dije.- Hablé a Daniel.

-Este nuevo microcomponente logrará que mi PDA reciba estaciones de radio de más de 30 países.

-Tucker. ¿Sabes si quiera hablar uno de los idiomas de esos 30 países?- El rostro de Daniel era serio, yo levanté una ceja, escéptica.

-N-no veo la necesidad de aprender más de un idioma cuando la música es un lenguaje universal.

Sin necesidad de ser una humana promedio, me fue evidente que la dichosa adquisición del chico carecía de sentido lógico. Suspiré. Levanté el rostro e inesperadamente encontré a ambos chicos secreteando sin cesar, posaron su mirada en mí y Tucker codeó a Daniel susurrando algo que no pude escuchar.

-Sam…- dijo el de ojos azules. –Tienes hora libre en el tercer periodo, ¿verdad?

Revisión: Matemáticas, Literatura, Tercer periodo libre...aunque Samantha tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca. Bueno, seguramente sacrificaría ese espacio por hablar con Daniel.

-Sí, tengo hora libre, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Podrías regalarme unos minutos? Quiero platicarte de algo.

-Muy bien.- Sonreí con gesto inocente.

-Bien hecho, Romeo…- le aludió Tucker con tono dramático. Y la campana sonó.

-De acuerdo, vámonos ahora o llegaremos tarde a clase.- Respondió Daniel con gesto enojado.

Detestables matemáticas: aburridas, exactas, repetitivas. Más aún cuando has tomado las mismas clases una y otra vez por años, no había nada que me sorprendiera ya. La clase de hoy: "Ecuaciones de una incógnita con dos soluciones", fabuloso, álgebra. La explicación del profesor calvo me llamó poco la atención y dirigí mi concentración a un punto importante: ¿por qué no pude leer ese _secreto_?

Explorar la mente de una persona es similar a estar en un pasillo lleno de puertas, cada puerta abre paso a una habitación en específico: personas, sentimientos, conocimientos, habilidades. Esta puerta en especial parecía estar hecha de hierro, soldada, asegurada con un candado impenetrable de una única llave. La preparación mental que debió requerir el sellar ese pensamiento, ha de haber sido enorme, de paciencia, y costosa. ¿Qué era tan grande o tan horrible para mantenerlo exclusivo de Samantha?

No tenía idea. Pero eso no significaba que me rendiría, concentré mis esfuerzos en buscar caminos alternos al mismo pensamiento. Mis intentos fallaron uno tras otro, pero debía haber una forma de revelarlo. El pensamiento estaba ligado a otros tres en especial: el primero, Tucker, tan inmiscuido en el asunto como la propia Samantha. El segundo, una chica pelirroja. Jasmine. El tercero, tenía que ver con el enamoramiento hacia Daniel.

Pero sin importar qué tanto lo analizara, no podía leer ese pensamiento. Esta chica era…misteriosa, y quizá se convertiría en un útil y diferente pasatiempo. Quizá esta chica no era…normal. Una vida bastante interesante.

-¡¡Señorita Manson!!- La voz del profesor sonaba como si mencionara el nombre por enésima vez. Desperté de la abstracción de golpe.

-¿Sí, profesor?- Contesté con voz suave.

-¡Quizá lo que la mantenga tan pensativa sea la solución de la ecuación en el pizarrón que llevo pidiéndole hace cinco minutos!

Revisé el problema de álgebra con rapidez. Nada que no hubiese visto con anterioridad.

-_Más o menos dos_.- Respondí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el profesor, sorprendido.

-La respuesta al problema es _más o menos dos_.

-Correcto.- Concluyó el sujeto con resignación y regresó su mirada al pizarrón.

-¡Bien hecho Sam!- Habló Tucker. –Dudo mucho que vuelvan a preguntarte algo en clase.

-Gracias, supongo.- Respondí absorta.

Sonó la campana y aún confundida por ese pensamiento ilegible, seguí los pasos del grupo hasta el salón de Literatura. Si realmente el fuerte de Samantha era esa materia, tendría toda una hora reloj para dedicarme a explorar su mente, dudaba mucho que el profesor lanzara una pregunta a mi contra.

Me senté junto a la ventana y fijé la vista en el pizarrón, sin algún punto en particular. Otro profesor calvo –curioso- comenzó a hablar, esta vez la lección era sobre la aplicación de los postulados aristotélicos de escritura en las obras maestras de Shakespeare. Aburrido. Dudaba mucho que algún estudiante pudiera ponerse al nivel del profesor para debatir.

Concentrada, fui nuevamente interrumpida, pero esta vez de forma gentil. Una hoja con un "A+" en rojo apareció frente a mí y el profesor habló.

-Felicitaciones, Señorita Manson. Nuevamente obtuvo la nota más alta de la clase.- Había un extraño tono de admiración y envidia en su voz. –Considérese eximida del examen final del semestre.

-Eh…gracias.- Tomé la hoja y la guardé en la mochila.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de la expresión petrificada de toda la clase sobre mí. ¿H-había cometido alguna especie de error y había revelado que yo no era precisamente Samantha Manson?

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo alguien.

-Lancer…eximió a alguien de un examen…y a ¡Sam Manson!

-Presumida.- Expresó la chica de tez morena que había visto el día anterior en el primer grupo.

-Suertuda.- Secundó el rubio que la asediaba.

-No los escuches Sam.- Daniel llamó mi atención. –Esto es histórico en la secundaria.

-Sí, solo están celosos.- Tucker sonrió con malicia. Al parecer, estos chicos tenían triunfos compartidos.

La campana sonó y yo me tomé bastante tiempo para guardar todo en la mochila y levantarme del asiento. Lista para emprender marcha, vi a Daniel en el marco de la puerta, con la mano me llamó para que le siguiera y salió, asentí justo antes de que se fuera y seguí su camino. Con varios metros entre nosotros, llegamos hasta el patio posterior de la escuela, llena de mesas para almorzar…pero yo no quería prestar atención a lo que Daniel quisiera decirme, solo quería descifrar ese secreto en la mente de Samantha que no me dejaba tranquila.

-Escucha.- Me dijo cuando llevábamos un buen rato sentados sin decir nada. –Esto no es fácil de decir, así que lo haré de forma conjunta…¿Está bien?

¿Qué era ese secreto? ¿Qué?

-¿Sam?

-D-disculpa. ¿Decías algo?

-Hoy estás…distraída.

-Solo un poco absorta, no es nada grave.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de las noticias de esta mañana?

-¿Las…noticias?- Debí haber revisado las noticias.

-Lo de…la chica…jm…_muerta_ cerca de tu casa.- Dijo la palabra con temor.

-Ah, eso. Sí, es lamentable.- _Molly_. –No es que esté asustada por eso pero…bueno…ya sabes…

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo? Algo de una conversación conjunta…

-Sí, sí.- Bajó el rostro, intimidado. -¿Recuerdas la rosa que te di la semana pasada?

-¿La naranja?

-Sí, esa.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-Tiene que ver con eso.

Perfecto. Yo tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver con esta complicada cabeza y el sujeto se estaba…declarando.

-Continúa.

-Bien…- Suspiró. –Solo espero que salga como lo he practicado. Sam…

_¡No!_

Algo sonó fuerte en mi interior.

_¡No vas a arrebatarme este momento de mi vida!_

Era una voz llena de…dolor, y odio.

_¡Sal de mi cuerpo!_

¿¡Samantha!?

Sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza, punzante, insoportable. Me arrebató literalmente el aliento, apreté los dientes y me puse en pie, sosteniendo mi cabeza…

-¡Sam! ¿Qué pasa?- Daniel habló, sonaba lejano.

-¡Cállate!- Dije a la voz.

-Pero yo no…

-No te hablo a ti, idiota…- Aclaré, furiosa con él, con Samantha, conmigo…

_¡Ya basta!_

Había una evidente tristeza en el comentario…

Y el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un adormecimiento…vi todo borroso y…la vista se nubló a negro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Leila contemplando a Sam sin ropa:** No puede ser algo promiscuo, porque, uno: ambas son sujetos femeninos, y dos: Leila tiene _experiencia_ en ese asunto, simplemente es un escaneo de reconocimiento.  
**"Músico":** se aplica para femenino y masculino. No puede decirse _música_ porque hace referencia al arte, no a la persona.  
**Postulados aristotélicos:** Básica redacción de inicio-nudo-final. Lo estudié en segundo semestre nwn

* * *

Aviso muy importante: una tal Shadow Raven Dark Arrow se está robando mis historias y las está publicando en un foro de freewbs. Por favor, les pido que estén muy pendientes de eso, si conocen el foro danny_phantom_fenton en ese portal, denuncien a la "autora", estoy muy triste y enojada a la vez. De igual forma, si saben de otro portal, que no sea de mí autoría o donde yo participe, y mis historias estén ahí, avísenme, hay que evitar esto del plagio a toda costa.

Los amo, gracias por sus comentarios ^w^


	4. Complicaciones

¿Cómo la pasaron de San Valentín? El mío apestó en grande como es usual :3 Espero que su crush les haya hecho el día feliz n-n  
Ahora, gracias a quienes se preocuparon por lo del plagio de mis historias, el problema fue resuelto con prontitud, no saben lo mucho que sus comentarios me animaron, ¡los amo!

Sí, el título del capítulo se lo robé a Meyer, ¡mátenme! Esa señora tiene talento .w.  
Blahblahblahblahblah mi monstruo comerá a los que lean y no dejen review blahblahblahblah

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Complicaciones.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto toqué la perilla, fue entonces que me di cuenta de mi aspecto: era yo misma, no era la mano de algún cuerpo que estuviera bajo mi control. Confundida, entré en la habitación.

Esperaba ver un cuarto cualquiera: paredes, ventanas, cosas como sillas o camas…pero no había nada de eso. Era un jardín. El cielo estaba escasamente iluminado y había niebla cubriendo mis pies; caminé a paso lento, examinando cualquier posible cambio en el calmado ambiente, pero no había ni una simple brisa. Escuché el sonido de agua corriendo, probablemente un riachuelo, lo que me incitó a acelerar el paso.

Ubiqué el riachuelo con facilidad, atravesaba un campo de flores de diversos colores. En un extremo había una persona sentada, con la vista fija en el agua corriendo. Me acerqué y la persona levantó el rostro, fijó su entristecida mirada en mí: era Samantha.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó con una expresión en los labios similar a una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…qué?

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Sobrevivo.

-Eres un fantasma. ¿Qué puedes necesitar de mí?

-Ser tu huésped evitará que muera. De nuevo.

-¡Ya tuviste tu tiempo!- Se levantó. -¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas sigan su curso?

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es morir! ¡La angustia de saber que dejarás de existir! No tienes idea de nada.

-Claro que tengo idea.- Sonrió, acercándose hasta mi posición. –Eres tú quien no sabe lo que está haciendo.

-¡No tienes autoridad para reclamarme esas cosas!- Me sentía atacada, frustrada.

-¡Eres tú quien tomó mi cuerpo! ¿¡Crees que es justo!?

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

-¡Es ese mi punto! Mi vida tenía ya suficiente caos, no tienes porqué empeorarla.

-Lo siento. Lo hecho, hecho está. No me iré.

-Perfecto.- Me miró con odio. –Pero no creas que yo me daré por vencida.

Desperté agitada y me llevó varios minutos lograr que la respiración tuviera un ritmo normal. Revisé la habitación en la que me encontraba. Iluminada por una exagerada luz blanca fluorescente, algunos carteles en las paredes sobre prevención en salud o cosas similares. Aunque aturdida por el pequeño encuentro que tuve durante mi inconsciencia, tenía suficiente lucidez para adivinar que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela; lo corroboré cuando me puse en pie y descubrí que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que había elegido esa mañana. Eso era bueno, al menos no había terminado en un hospital. Cuando estuve lista para levantarme, una señora de rostro amable apareció frente a mí y me impidió ponerme en pie.

-Querida, ¿qué intentas hacer?

-Levantarme e ir a clase, cosa que no podré hacer si usted sigue ahí.

-Oh no, de ninguna manera puedes irte. No hasta que me asegure de que estés bien.

-Créame, estoy perfectamente.- Aseguré mientras ella ponía una mano sobre mi frente para evaluar la temperatura.

-Dime, ¿comiste esta mañana?

-Sí,- respondí de forma automática -¿a qué viene eso?

-Intento averiguar la causa de tu desmayo.

-Fue estrés, es todo.

-No estoy completamente segura, pero en vista de que te encuentras lo suficientemente fuerte como para discutir conmigo, te dejaré ir.

-Muchas gracias.- Dije con sarcasmo, me levanté y caminé hacia la salida.

-Oh sí, tu novio te está esperando afuera, querida.

-Solo somos amigos.- Soné algo enfadada, probablemente Samantha habría respondido de la misma forma. Lo cierto era que no podía permitir que este cuerpo sufriera un nuevo colapso nervioso y eso, al parecer, solo podría lograrlo Daniel.

Salí y él estaba esperando, tenía la angustia impresa en el rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Usó un tono dulce.

-Sí, fue un simple desmayo. Disculpa si te preocupé.

-¿Sabes qué lo causó?- preguntó pasándome la mochila de Samantha.

-Probablemente me he estado exigiendo demasiado últimamente, supongo que será cuestión de descansar un poco.

-Muy bien, intenta no estresarte por cosas innecesarias, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho.- El chico tenía un natural instinto sobre protector para con Samantha.

Ojeé el reloj en la pared opuesta y calculé haber estado inconsciente por una hora, eso significaba que ahora debería estar en clase.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos estar en clase de Historia?

-La profesora nos dio permiso de no asistir.

-Tuviste algo que ver en eso, ¿verdad?

-Intenté que la menor cantidad de personas posibles se enteraran pero…aquí todo se sabe.

-Fabuloso.- Sin duda genial, tendría que lidiar con miradas curiosas el resto del día.

Dado que la clase de Historia había sido abruptamente excluida de mi horario, pasé la siguiente hora –en compañía de Daniel- aparentando leer la lección que debería estar estudiando en el salón mientras me devanaba los sesos en encontrar una explicación a la presencia consciente de Samantha en este cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, conté con silencio absoluto: Daniel no dijo una sola palabra. Y eso era bueno para mí.

Ya estaba claro que Samantha no era una humana cualquiera y que su determinación podría alcanzar niveles impensables. Pero, ¿qué le hacía invulnerable a mi influencia?, ¿por qué su mente no cedía a mi control absoluto? Si pensaba en mí misma como una especie de enfermedad viral, había dos únicas explicaciones para el fenómeno: existía una cura, o ella era inmune al virus.

Pero las probabilidades de la inmunidad a la invasión fantasmal solo tenían una explicación: ya habían ocurrido con anterioridad –así también ocurre con las enfermedades humanas.- Lo que no me quedaba claro eran las circunstancias en las que dichos encuentros habían tenido lugar. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba Samantha?

La campana sonó y era hora del almuerzo. Luego de que Tucker intentara sofocarme con un abrazo, entramos a la cafetería y de forma instantánea todas las miradas se posaron en mí. _Simplemente genial_. Fruncí el ceño y bajé la vista, disgustada. Tomé una de las bandejas e hice la fila para la comida. A mis espaldas, esperando que yo lo ignorara, los chicos comenzaron una discusión.

-¿Cómo se supo tan rápido?

-Basta con que una persona lo vea y toda la escuela lo sabrá.- Daniel gruñó con el comentario de Tucker.

-Pero…no saben nada más, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Eso significa que no se lo dijiste!?

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres tú empezar el rumor?

-Lo lamento.- Se calló por un instante y luego habló: -¿Ella está bien?

-No lo sé. Si te refieres a su estado físico, no hay nada extraño. Pero hoy en particular está…distante. Como si no fuera ella misma.

-¿Habrá ocurrido algo?- Cuestionó para sí mismo. -¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?

Ahora era yo quien gruñía. –Tucker, en la hora del almuerzo, limítate a comer.- Con la bandeja llena de comida, elegí una mesa al azar y caminé hasta ella. Ellos me siguieron en silencio y todo se desarrolló de la misma forma: en silencio.

Esa hora y las siguientes dos de clase, nadie fue capaz de dirigirme la palabra, seguramente mi semblante no era el más anímico de todos. Pero en mí había más preocupación que disgusto: si Samantha había aparecido una vez, nada impediría que lo hiciera de nuevo. Sonó el timbre de la salida y para entonces una sola cosa fue clara para mí: el dichoso secreto que me mantenía tan absorta, tenía que ver con el hecho de que Samantha continuaba _viva_ y que oponía resistencia. Tendría que descubrir eso a toda costa.

Íbamos caminando hacia la salida y Daniel se estremeció como si sintiera un escalofrío. Tucker y yo nos detuvimos tras él esperando que reaccionara.

-¿Sucede algo, Danny?- Preguntó Tucker angustiado.

-Nada que no pueda resolver.- El tono que usó era serio. –Los veo mañana.

-Cuídate, amigo.- Yo no sabía que decir, fue el chico moreno quien se despidió por los dos, y Daniel salió corriendo y se perdió tras los árboles del frente.

No quise darle mucha importancia a esa extraña huída, yo tenía asuntos por investigar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Si, esto no va a ser la _Divina Comedia_, donde cada "capítulo" termina con el desmayo del protagonista...  
¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que va a ocurrir? Porque me parece que lo he dejado obvio ._.

Lo de los reviews es en serio, yo sé que es molesto dejar review en cada capítulo, pero para mí es muy importante saber si están leyendo la historia. Sé que hay gente que me está leyendo y no hace comentarios, eso también es válido, pero ¿cómo sé que ustedes la leen? aún mejor ¿cómo sé qué opinan de la historia, o qué quieren que mejore? Es muy muy muy importante que me lo hagan saber.

Hoy no hay explicaciones científico-teóricas -w-

Un abrazo.


	5. Danny Phantom

_Resumen:_ Semana de parciales (exámenes) horrorosa. .___.  
_Aspectos malos:_ "The Host" llega a mitades de marzo u-u aún no lo leo.  
_Aspectos buenos:_ Me colé a ver Twilight .w. - Tengo la DP obsession alborotada

Blah blah. ¿El título les dice algo? .w. Espero que sí, todo el tiempo fue obvio.

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Danny Phantom.

El recibimiento en casa fue poco habitual: estaba sola. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón eso me molestó, seguramente esperaba la convencional familia feliz cuya vida interrumpida por mi presencia se convierte en un desastre descomunal. ¿Qué tantas cosas inusuales podría tener la vida de esta chica?

Dejé la mochila sobre el sofá principal de la sala y corrí hasta la habitación. Tomé la laptop de la mesa de noche y abrí un servidor de búsqueda, escribí "Amity Park" y "fantasmas" como palabras claves del rastreo: lo que me proponía era establecer una relación, si quiera mínima, entre los de mi especie y una chica como Samantha Manson.

Me fui casi literalmente de espalda cuando la página de búsqueda arrojó más de 3.000 resultados, los primeros venían de periódicos virtuales, locales y nacionales, que exponían los últimos ataques de algunos entes fantasmales como los más críticos del estado. Había una creciente epidemia de apariciones fantasmales, que iban desde los más simples e insignificantes sustos, hasta ataques masivos que habían dejado varios heridos.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando se hizo mención de la palabra "asesinato". Profundicé en la búsqueda y aparecieron antiguas fotos de dos de mis antiguos cuerpos. Fruncí el ceño, habían dado con algo importante: yo era un fantasma. Y aunque un par de antiguas víctimas no podía llamarse algo "seriado", si existía alguien lo verdaderamente astuto para conectar los diversos hechos, podrían dar conmigo. Por lo pronto, no me preocuparía.

Luego de salir de las páginas de noticias, hubo dos palabras constantes en todas las páginas siguientes: _Danny Phantom_. Al leer, me encontré con que se le denominaba como el héroe fantasma adolescente de la ciudad, considerado por muchos como un atractivo turístico, por otros como una amenaza incorregible. Había multiplicidad de sitios web que exponían variedad de fotos, había incluso uno que intentaba explicar su historia, desde su nacimiento fantasmal hasta los motivos que le hacían combatir a los de su especie.

¡Ja! ¿Un héroe fantasma?, sí, claro. Por naturaleza somos seres ególatras y desinteresados, nos preocupan, generalmente, dos cosas: una, la satisfacción personal; la segunda, la destrucción absoluta. Eso es lo que puede clasificarnos como "buenos" o "malos", pero dicha cosa no existe, de enfrentarnos, lo haríamos por una sola cosa: intereses personales. Me costaba pensar que existiera algo de nobleza en mi mundo.

El fantasma no tenía nada especial, excepto el tono _humano_ de su piel. Me despertó sospechas. Decidí cambiar la búsqueda: _"Danny Phantom, Amity Park"_, y dentro de las muchas cosas que me llamaron la atención, encontré algo particular: la participación de la familia Fenton en los hechos fantasmales; Jack Fenton, conocido como el peor cazafantasmas de la ciudad, había declarado guerra perpetua al chico fantasma. ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia del amigo de Samantha en todo esto?

Al menos mi búsqueda tuvo un resultado, aunque no le dio explicación a _Danny Phantom_: la relación de la familia cazafantasmas de Daniel con Samantha, le otorgaba cierta inmunidad al mundo fantasma, ella ya había estado en contacto con lo supranatural. Así que mi nuevo objetivo era: la familia Fenton.

Esperé un par de horas, pensando en que Daniel tenía algo importante que resolver, y llamé a su casa. Debería entrar lo más pronto posible.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ Preguntó con voz cansina.

-Mucho mejor. Pero tú suenas terrible.

-_Muy cansado, ya sabes, lo usual._

¿Lo usual? –Entiendo. Danny…

_-¿Sí?_

-¿Podría pasar a tu casa dentro de un rato?

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?-_ Sonaba sobresaltado.

-No en realidad, solo quiero pasar a saludar a tu hermana y a tus padres.

_-De acuerdo, no veo ningún problema, te espero entonces._

-Bien, te veo al rato.

En realidad pensaba que sería más difícil, había visto a Daniel un poco incómodo en mi cercanía por aquello de la declaración interrumpida, pero en aquella conversación se mostró _normal_. Ajusté unos detalles en mi peinado, tomé una chaqueta e inicié marcha, antes de salir, tomé el mp3 y me aprendí otra canción mientras caminaba.

Toqué el timbre y para mi sorpresa fue Tucker quien abrió la puerta. Le miré confundida mientras intentaba encontrarle explicación a su presencia.

-Pidió refuerzos.- Expresó con una sonrisa burlona a la que yo me uní.

Entonces era cierto: Daniel no estaba bien con _Samantha_.

Entramos y seguí el camino de Tucker escaleras arriba, la primera habitación a la izquierda era la de Daniel. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y estaban cubiertas un ochenta por ciento con carteles del espacio y la NASA. El chico estaba tendido sobre la cama, boca arriba, absorto.

-Ya llegó.- Dijo Tucker, Daniel levantó el rostro y sonrió.

-Hola, Sam.

-Hola. ¿Exhausto?

-Bastante.- Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo. –Jazz está en su habitación.

-¿Eh?- Estaba demasiado distraída detallando su habitación que no le encontré sentido al comentario.

-Dijiste que querías venir a saludarla.

-Oh sí, gracias, ya regreso.

Salí del cuarto azul y entré en uno rosa. Había una chica pelirroja sentada frente al escritorio junto a la ventana, estaba concentrada leyendo uno de los muchos libros que estaban sobre la mesa. De forma_ inocente_ golpeé la puerta y ella volteó con el gesto fruncido, su expresión cambió por una sonrisa cuando me vio en la entrada.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!

-Hola, Jazz. ¿Estudiando?

-Como es usual.- No dejaba de sonreír.

Jasmine Fenton. 18 años, hermana mayor de Daniel. Una chica brillante aunque ingenua, aparentemente ella y Samantha eran algo así como _"mejores amigas"_, aunque su lazo se debía a aquel secreto que compartían alrededor de Daniel más que a una amistad en sí misma. Acababa de ingresar a la universidad.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Algo pesado.- Confesó. –Pero satisfactorio. Danny me contó sobre lo que te pasó hoy en la escuela.

-Ah, eso.- _Fabuloso._ –Nada grave, lo juro.

-Eso espero, él estaba preocupado…de verdad preocupado.- Se mostró insinuante. ¿Qué quería darme a entender? ¿Qué la depresión de su hermano era mi culpa?

-No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.- Si claro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- Se levantó, cerró la puerta de la habitación y me indicó que me sentara sobre su cama. -¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que hayas venido hoy?

Evidentemente sí. –No en realidad, no había nada que hacer en casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Escrutó mi expresión por un rostro y regresó a su escritorio. –Por nada. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-No lo creo, vine a dar una vuelta corta.

-De acuerdo.- Me levanté y caminé a la salida. Ella se volteó y sonrió de nuevo. –Cuídate.

-Gracias.

Salí del cuarto y ya que aparentemente los chicos de la habitación en frente estaban demasiado ocupados en otras cosas como para notarme, fui escaleras abajo y revisé el resto de la casa. La sala era convencional, aunque el curvado sofá azul era lindo. La cocina, de tonos claros, era algo estrafalaria para mi gusto. Regresé a la sala y noté unas escaleras que daban a una especie de sótano. Movida por la curiosidad, bajé y me encontré con una especie de laboratorio de tono oscuro. En las repisas había probetas y tubos de ensayo, algunos papeles y la palabra "Fenton" por todos lados.

En el fondo de la habitación había una enorme puerta, el borde de colores amarillo y negro parecía una señal de emergencia. La puerta gigante se alzaba con prepotencia, evidentemente era algo importante. Alcé una mano para tocarla, pero antes de poder dar con la superficie de metal, un ruido espeluznante provino del primer piso. Subí las escaleras con prisa y fue cuando encontré a Daniel y Tucker cruzando la entrada principal. El chico moreno se detuvo y volteándose con el rostro en pánico me dijo:

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Vámonos ya!

Obedecí y salimos a la calle. Daniel se detuvo en medio y levantó la vista furiosa hacia el cielo: había un fantasma flotando con desdén sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el chico, no muy sorprendido.

-¿De verdad creíste que dejarme atrapado en un computador descompuesto sería igual de efectivo a tu termo?- El fantasma rió. Yo continuaba confundida.

-No pierdas tiempo, Danny.- Anunció Tucker, también en tono molesto.

Daniel asintió y suspiró profundo, cambió su posición ofensiva a una postura completamente erguida y una luz brotó de su cintura. Dos aros se abrieron arriba y abajo y ante mi mirada absorta e incrédula, _Daniel Fenton_ se convritió en _Danny Phantom_.

Presté poca atención a la pequeña batalla que el nuevo Daniel sostenía con el fantasma verdoso, contemplaba el panorama boquiabierta, sin fijar mi atención en algo particular. ¡¿Cómo rayos era posible?!

_¿Querías descubrir mi secreto, verdad?_

Habló Samantha con evidente sarcasmo.

_Bienvenida a mi mundo, intrusa. Tendrás que lidiar con muchas cosas mientras permanezcas aquí._

-¿Qué?- Me pregunté a mí misma y Tucker posó su atención en mí por un momento, la apartó y le lanzó a Daniel algo que parecía un termo para sopa. Daniel lo usó contra el sujeto, una especie de red de luz lo atrapó y lo succionó dentro. El chico fantasma descendió y chocó las manos en alto con Tucker mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

Yo continuaba boquiabierta. Y enojada. Daniel tenía lo que yo quería: vida, y era lo que me daba diversión: un fantasma. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser lo que era?! Los cómos y qué estaban de más: jamás me había encontrado tan frustrada en mi larga existencia. ¡Este sujeto era insoportable!

Ambos chicos me miraron con turbación, esperaban que dijera algo halagador ante la aparente acción heroica de Daniel. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, observando a ese sujeto que era a plenitud lo que yo quería, de haberlo querido, los ojos pudieron haberse llenado de lágrimas a causa de la rabia, pero la única reacción que logré fue un gesto de ira inagotable al mirar a Daniel.

Su respuesta fue dar un paso hacia atrás, como si temiese haber hecho algo malo. Me di la vuelta y emprendí camino a casa a toda prisa, dejando atrás a la persona más detestable del mundo: _Daniel Fenton._

**Continuará.**

_

* * *

_

¡Ja! 8D Las cosas no podían ir en paz todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?  
La pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué hará Leila ahora que odia a Danny y está metida en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga? 8D  
Me encanta ser perversa -w-

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Vamos por los casi 20!! 8D  
Los amo, hasta la próxima.


	6. Reto

Prometí actualizar este fic...¡y aquí está! 8D Ojalá la espera no haya sido mucha.  
¿Alguien estaba curioso por el pasado de Leila? Bien, aquí apareceran algunos (muy importantes) detalles.

Leamos :3

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Reto

En ese momento me sentí completa y absolutamente humana. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, las piernas dobladas, los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo inútil por no llorar mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sentía odio, rabia, temor, desesperación, desasosiego. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?, ¿qué fuerza inusual desatada sobre mí me llevó a conocer a ese chico? Lo peor del asunto es que tendría que convivir con el chico Phantom todo el día todos los días, eso con el propósito de no dejarme al descubierto.

El teléfono sonó repetidas ocasiones, no quise contestar, estaba absolutamente segura de que era Daniel quien llamaba. ¡Un día!, bastó un mísero, estúpido e insignificante día para que él echara todo abajo. Sonó el teléfono de nuevo. Apreté los ojos repitiéndome a mí misma que no debería perder el control, no podía dejar que Samantha y sus ya repetitivas apariciones salieran a flote de nuevo.

-Todo va a estar bien, Leila, todo va a estar bien.- Me dije, intentando controlar la respiración.

-¿Sam?- Llamó una mujer a distancia y la puerta se abrió. Era Pamela. –Hay una llamada para ti.

-¿Quién es?

-Tucker Foley.

-Bien, la tomaré aquí. Levanté el teléfono y respiré con profundidad, el propósito era conseguir un tono calmado. -¿Qué hay Tuck?

-Bien, ¿qué hay contigo?

-¿Conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sam…- Me reprendió molesto. –Huiste. ¿Por qué rayos huiste?

Piensa en una buena excusa. –Tucker, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Danny.- Aspiré hondo. –Iba a desmayarme de nuevo.

-¿Y aún así corriste? ¿Estás loca?

-Ese no es el punto Tuck, Danny está paranoico con el asunto, huí antes de que se tomara las cosas al extremo como suele hacerlo con todo.-

-¿Segura de que esa es la razón?

-Completamente.

-¿Y estás bien?

-Mejor, la verdad es que no sé qué pasa conmigo…sí, Tucker, tendré cuidado.- Interrumpí lo que iba a decir. –Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Danny.

-Prometido.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también, Sam. Y…recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Golpe bajo. –Gracias.

La llamada cayó, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita y me acosté sobre el lado derecho. La ira se desvaneció e intenté concentrarme en el detalle de las cortinas estilo teatro: las curvas caían simulando a una cascada, el hilo era quizá uno o dos tonos más oscuros que la tela y en la parte inferior habían colgado unos sujetadores para el cabello de color verde encendido. Me dormí intentando imaginar a una más joven Samantha usando esos sujetadores.

Desperté en una banca de un parque, parte de mí sabía que estaba soñando así que no me sorprendió ver a la gente del rededor usando vestidos del siglo XIX, lo que sí me molestó fue hallarme a mí misma usando uno de esos. Me levanté y el sonido de los tacones me hizo extrañar los tennis y zapatillas del siglo XXI: la gente de esta época era demasiado poco práctica.

Caminé, sin pensar en realidad, en dirección a la fuente en el centro del parque, me senté en el borde y jugueteé un poco con el agua balanceando mi mano sin un sentido particular. Me asomé y el reflejo me tomó desprevenida: era yo…humana. El cabello castaño caía en rizos sobre mis hombros, los ojos verdes con un brillo que denotaba tristeza, los labios rosas curvados en un gesto angustioso. Desvié la vista del doloroso panorama que era mi forma humana y, para mi sorpresa, una pareja pasó frente a mí: eran Daniel y Samantha bajo una sombrilla, escondidos del sol, disfrutando de una simple caminata. Eso definitivamente corroboró que era un sueño.

-¿Leila?- Llamó una voz, lejana.

-¿Gabriel?- Dije de modo automático. Me llevé las manos a la boca en gesto de sorpresa.

Una preocupación inimaginable se aglomeró en mi pecho y me levanté con el propósito de correr a un sitio que, se supone, conocía pero que en mi consciente no lograba identificar. Mis pies me llevaron quizá tres calles más abajo de la fuente, corrí sin pausas, sin preocuparme porque la respiración se aceleraba y me adentré en un callejón oscuro entre dos casas ostentosas. Desaceleré el paso, los tacones producían un eco espeluznante en la inexplorable oscuridad, me concentré en el sonido de mi respiración.

Llegué al final del callejón…y un par de ojos azules sin vida se posaron en mí.

-¡No!- Grité y me levanté asustada. Me llevé las manos al pecho, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la palma de mi mano izquierda.

_Gabriel_. ¿Por qué su nombre me resultaba tan familiar?, ¿por qué la sensación en mi pecho era una mezcla inexplicable de miedo y felicidad? Samantha no dijo una palabra al respecto pero sentí su esfuerzo por crear imágenes en mi mente y lo ojos azules de la persona en mi sueño se sobrepusieron a los ojos de Daniel. En un sentido metafórico, ese desconocido significó para mí lo que Daniel significaba para ella. Ese desconocido era _Gabriel_…pero no sabía nada más, no _recordaba_ nada más.

El reloj parpadeaba '3:20', me levanté, dejé la ropa en el suelo y de forma perezosa, me puse la pijama de dos piezas. Estuve bajo las cobijas a las '3.23'…y no pude dormir, no al menos en un buen rato. Cuando estuve de nuevo dormida no hubo imágenes, no hubo sueños. Ese sueño había sido el primero en muchos años, descontando el encuentro con Samantha durante el desmayo de hace casi 24 horas.

Bajo la ducha, un poco retrasada debido al agotamiento, Samantha habló de nuevo.

_Gabriel, ¿ah?_ Sonaba divertida. _¿Algo de tu vida anterior que intentas no recordar?_

-No estoy segura.- Admití. –Pero puedo afirmar que tú sentiste lo que yo.

_Eso no lo discuto, fue extraño. _Se calló un momento. _Pero lo interpreté. Yo he sentido esa angustia con anterioridad, he sentido esa mezcla con felicidad y esperanza._

-Daniel, ¿verdad?

_Correcto. No sabes lo duro que es ser su mejor amiga…_ Se detuvo al emplear la última palabra con desagrado.

-¿Entonces no fue un intento para hacerme desistir de poseer tu cuerpo?

_Tampoco dije que no lo era._

-En ese caso, guarda silencio.

Y así lo hizo. No la escuché más, eso me dio tiempo para pensar y tomar decisiones importantes. La primera: no desistiría, en nada, por nadie o nada. Segunda: Olvidaría todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con mi extraño sueño. Tercera: soportar a Daniel Fenton sería mi reto personal.

Por ningún motivo dejaría a Samantha victoriosa en la pequeña batalla personal que habíamos entablado, una de las dos caería y haría todo lo posible para que esa no fuera yo. Llegué a la escuela, durante el camino no escuché música, me concentré en los ruidos del rededor, los carros, las voces, el corretear de la gente. Daniel y Tucker me esperaban unos pasos más allá de la entrada de la escuela. Al ver los ojos azules de Daniel una ira incontenible ardió en mi interior y creo que ambos lo notaron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

En el siguiente par de días sucedieron dos cosas importantes, una: Samantha guardó silencio; segunda: Daniel hizo todo lo posible por no dirigirme la palabra. Y eso estuvo bien. Sin embargo, Tucker se mostraba de forma críptica, demasiado analítico para mi gusto…pero no haría nada…al menos hasta que fuera necesario.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.** "Gabriel" no se pronuncia como en español, imagínenlo en inglés y evidentemente es una "e" en lugar de una "a" al principio.  
**2.** Los vestidos del siglo XIX son increíblemente ostentosos. Usan enaguas y todo el asunto .__. El de Leila es azul, el de Sam evidentemente violeta.

* * *

Enredé el fic, ¿verdad? Suelo hacer eso XD.

Para el siguiente capítulo es OBLIGATORIO descargar una canción .___. Es "_Unbeautiful_" de _Lesley Roy_. Pueden darse ideas si quieren, pero lo que viene será completamente de imprevisto n-n

Los quiero! Gracias por sus 25 reviews.


	7. Intermedio: Danny Fenton

Estoy increíblemente traumatizada por el nuevo album de Hoobastank ._. El 90 por ciento de las canciones son DP  
Pero...eso no es importante XD ¿Recuerdan que les dije algo de algunos intermedios? .w. he aquí el primero.

_Canción:_ **Unbeautiful © Lesley Roy**

* * *

**Invasion  
Intermedio 1:**_ Danny Fenton._

Continuaba absorto contemplando el techo de su habitación, era de madrugada y aunque era agotador avistar la omnipresente oscuridad, no dormía. Simplemente no dormía. Desde que su primer intento por confesarse fue frustrado por circunstancias más allá de su control, sentía una opresión en el pecho, le dificultaba respirar y aunque evidentemente no era un aspecto físico, podía sentirse con la fuerza de un desastre natural.

Había algo diferente en ella, no podría decirlo con seguridad pero ciertamente no era la misma Samantha de la que se había enamorado, para decirlo en palabras simples: la notaba distante, sus gestos parecían forzados, y de no ser porque jamás lo había dicho por sí misma, podría pensar que lo odiaba.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en negativa, esa idea era ridícula. Aún podía recordar el leve sonrojo que sufrió Sam cuando le entregó aquella rosa naranja, sonrojo que, ella creyó, él no había notado. ¿Por qué no dijo nada?, sabía con seguridad que ella conocía el significado implícito en la flor, esa vez se dedicó a responder con timidez la sonrisa que él sostenía con felicidad absoluta.

¿Qué podía hacer para _recuperarla_? De ser más arriesgado podría aventurarse a preguntarle si algo ocurría en algún aspecto de su vida –casa, por ejemplo-, pero de hacerlo debía exponerse a descubrir una verdad aterradora: ella de verdad lo odiaba. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

La noche pasó imperceptible, caminó taciturno a la escuela y continuó alejado lo más posible de ella, intentando asumir una posición objetiva para encontrar una respuesta certera. Pero no podía aguantar más tiempo así, estaba a punto de enloquecer del enmudecimiento, adicionalmente consumido por la culpabilidad de usar a Tucker como intermediario y su punto de soporte. Se decidió por hablarle.

-¿Sam?- Su voz era leve, casi un susurro.

Ella volteó, pudo ver la furia arder en sus ojos, seguida por una forzada serenidad, finalizada con una sonrisa amable.

-Dime.

-Necesito preguntarte algo idiota.

Sam rió abiertamente. –Eres mi mejor amigo, Danny, se supone que me hagas preguntas idiotas.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No. ¿Debería estarlo?

-No.

-¿Hiciste algo que…? Ah, espiaste en mi habitación, ¿verdad? ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que…!

-¡No, no!- respondió alarmado. -¿Estás loca?

-Te metes a mi habitación y me insultas. Ahora sí estoy molesta.

-Sam…

-Danny, estoy bromeando.- Se rió de nuevo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- ¿Por qué le gustaba jugar con él? –Entonces no estás enojada.

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?

-Has estado…distante.

-Oh, se trata de eso. ¿De verdad he estado tan absorta?- Preguntó incrédula, insegura.

-Sí, un poco.

-Entonces me disculpo.- Habló sincera. –No ha sido mi intención…pero ya sabes, el estudio y esas cosas.

Tenía cosas idiotas en mente. –Te diré que: estudiemos juntos para el examen de Biología.

La ira reapareció momentáneamente en los ojos de la chica. –De acuerdo. En tu casa después de clases.

Eso bastaba por ahora. Empeñó el resto del día en decidir qué iba a hacer durante su 'cita' de estudio, se debatió entre el usar el encuentro como excusa para bombardearla con preguntas respecto a los por qué y cómos, pero seguramente saldría corriendo en cuanto escuchara la absurda teoría; por el contrario podría acabar aquello que dejó inconcluso y permitir que, en el peor de los casos ella le diera una bofetada y estuviera enojada con él los próximos 3 días. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

Llegó a casa con la mirada cansina, estaba agotado de luchar contra aquello que su interior profesaba. Sus padres estaban ausentes. Bien, eso no pondría más complicaciones de las debidas. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas de una tarde 'en calma' se desvanecieron cuando Jazz se apareció con esa mirada que indicaba que ella sabía a plenitud que algo ocurría.

-Jazz…no hagas preguntas.

-Bien, hazlas tú.

Le contempló confundido. -¿Estás invirtiendo el rol de psicóloga?

-Estudio Neurocirugía, no psicología, pero si es el caso: sí.

-No estoy de humor.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Sam se muestra ausente cada vez que intentas hablarle?

-Te hablé del incidente solo porque no quería que Tucker cargara con toda la culpa.- Se excusó enojado. –No para que intentes cumplir un rol de madre que no te corresponde.- La mirada de la pelirroja endureció, con un evidente rastro de tristeza. –Lo siento…no…no quería decir eso.

-Evidentemente no.- Se sentó en el sillón principal y le invitó a que se sentara a su lado. –Háblame del asunto.

Suspiró resignado y tomó la invitación de su hermana.

-Conoces mis sentimientos por ella,- habló pausado, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado –lo que por cierto siempre le fue obvio a todos menos a mí, y hasta hace poco estaba completamente seguro de que ella me correspondía de la misma manera, pero ha habido un…cambio en ella. No sé cómo explicarlo, es como si alguien hubiese tomado su lugar. El punto es que sus actitudes me hacen pensar que ella me odia.

Jazz contuvo una risa. –Danny, ese es el colmo de lo absurdo. Si hay alguien que le importe a Sam, eres tú.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?, ¿te lo ha dicho con esas mismas palabras?

-No precisamente…

-¿Lo ves?, ¿y qué hay si de verdad hice algo mal? Es mi mejor amiga Jazz…- reevaluó la frase. –…la necesito.

-Danny, si no estás seguro de haber hecho algo mal lo más probable es que no sea tu culpa. Bueno, dejando de lado que puedes ser verdaderamente despistado en muchas ocasiones.- Él le miró con el ceño fruncido. –No te enojes, sabes que es cierto. A lo que me refiero es que no puedes continuar al filo de la navaja: debes tomar una decisión.

-Ayúdame un poco.

-Lo siento, hermano, eso es asunto tuyo. Pero si te sirve de algo: atrévete a tomar riesgos.

Para cuando su hermana terminó la oración, el timbre sonó interrumpiendo la burbuja de sinceridad que se había formado. La chica se levantó y huyó escaleras arriba. Danny tomó un profundo respiro y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y Sam estaba en el umbral.

-Muy puntual.- Le felicitó.

-Gracias.- Sonrió. -¿Dónde estudiaremos?- Preguntó mientras entraba a la casa y el chico cerraba la puerta.

-Esto…¿mi habitación estaría bien? Dudo que cuando lleguen mis padres nos den espacio suficiente para estudiar sin distracciones.

-De acuerdo. Que la tortura de biología empiece.

Y ambos caminaron escaleras arriba.

...

* * *

Se van a caer del asiento con lo que viene, eso se los aseguro XD  
Díganme si escuchar esa canción y leer el fic no crea un efecto dramático .w.  
Amo al Danny angst D:

Si me quieren, harán dos cosas por mí (nada ilegal, lo juro XD) : primera, leerán un fic de mi amiga **Jeanette Yunnuen: "Noche Eterna."** Les aseguro que conforme avance la historia, se hallarán muy satisfechos, sobretodo si son DxS Fans.

Segunda: leerán la traducción que está haciendo mi amiga **Misa Alucard** del fic "**Promesa Fantasma**", algo rarito pero genial (aunque este va un poquito avanzado n-nU)

Ambos tratan la trama de un Danny poseído por el lado oscuro .o. es tan genial... Los encuentran en mis favoritos de FanFiction ;3

Gracias por sus reviews, los adoro.


	8. Culpable

_'I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case, I'm going crazy cuz you hooked on someone, and that someone isn't meeeeeee'  
_:3 trauma por canción.

Bien, ¿querían saber que pasaba en la cita?...entonces..."¡que pase el amante!" Okay, no XD. Lo cierto es que si creyeron que las cosas iban a ser fáciles...'wrong!' .w. mi especialidad son las complicaciones absurdas e innecesarias. ¡Disfruten! 8D

Oh, ¿música? Bien, recomiendo **Misfit © Lesley Roy**  
(sí, tengo traumas con ella -_- no digan nada)

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Culpable

Jamás habría supuesto lo divertido que sería jugar el papel de Samantha como la chica sarcástica que realmente era, ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Daniel era realmente satisfactorio. Era mi reto soportarlo pero eso no significaba que no podía divertirme un poco. Sin embargo, saber que a favor de continuar ocultando mi intromisión en sus vidas debía pasar una tarde a solas con él, se convirtió en un una molestia que crecía cada minuto. ¿Qué haría?, ¿pretender que todo estaba bien o continuar con la fachada de la chica que está harta de todo cuánto la rodea?

Eso lo decidí mientras caminaba hasta la casa de los Fenton: pretendería que todo estaba bien. Le daría una mínima oportunidad a Daniel de no mostrase como algo detestable sino como un ser humano. Eso en parte atribuyéndole una especie de favor a Samantha por si silencio de los últimos días. Silencio que se había convertido en un buen espacio, al parecer, finalmente me estaba adaptando a este cuerpo.

Llegué y cuando abrió la puerta noté sus ojos un poco irritados, como si contuviera las ganas de llorar…o ya lo hubiera hecho. Intenté que mis palabras sonaran lo más sincero posible, eso casi imposible con la ira comiéndome por dentro. Mientras subíamos las escaleras a su habitación busqué muchas posibles formas de salir corriendo en cuanto me sintiera incapaz de continuar con el teatro, lo cierto era que no estaba segura de la amplitud de mi paciencia y si todo se salía de control, al menos por un instante, yo quedaría sin duda al descubierto.

Entramos a su cuarto, tomé un libro y fui a su escritorio, giré la silla para quedar de frente a Daniel que se había sentado sobre su cama. Me inspeccionó con la mirada por un instante y luego bajó la vista a su cuaderno para empezar a leer y hacerme preguntas sobre el tema. Mientras intercambiábamos preguntas (que sonaba más como una pelea por demostrar alguna clase de superioridad intelectual) me recordé a mí misma observar los aspectos positivos de Daniel, ¡debía haber algo bueno!, quiero decir: todos tenemos virtudes…¿cierto?

Fue así que, contrariando muchas de mis primeras impresiones respecto a él y logrando reprimir de cierta forma el recelo que sentía, estudiar a solas con Daniel me permitió explorar una de las aparentemente muchas facetas que tenía: cuando se lo proponía, dejaba ver su inteligencia con facilidad, y el estudio de esa tarde pareció ser realmente fructífero. Daniel era un sujeto lleno de sorpresas…y por eso ya dejaba de sorprenderme la forma en la que Samantha se sentía respecto a él.

Las cosas iban bien, estaba satisfecha con el éxito de mis proposiciones y estaba completamente segura de que finalmente todo resultaría bien. Siendo así, proyecté unos dos o tres años viviendo en este cuerpo.

Jamás habría visto venir lo que sucedió después. Con la determinación y la duda impresa en el rostro, Daniel se acercó a mí con rapidez, tomó _mi_ rostro entre sus manos y estampó un beso en _mis_ labios. El estómago de Samantha ser revolvió sin clemencia, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió pues era algo que venía venir.

Por un breve instante perdí el control sobre el cuerpo, pero podía sentir a la vez todo a través de él. Samantha devolvió en beso con fuerza, tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza.

Daniel se separó con sorpresa y su rostro se crispó cuando vio a la chica llorando.

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer, perdóname.- Habló Samantha.

_¡Cállate!_

Era yo quien clamaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres? No pensé que esto…

-No me refiero a eso.- Le interrumpió posando un par de dedos sobre los labios. –No puedo luchar más, Danny. Me iré, y aunque parezca que estoy contigo, no será así.

-No te entiendo.

-No tienes porqué, es mejor así.- Ella sonrió. –Y solo para que lo sepas: también me gustas.

-Pero Sam, no comprendo…

-Dejemos las cosas hasta aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Será menos doloroso para ambos.

Ella cerró los ojos y yo recuperé absoluto control sobre el cuerpo…aún así, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Sam…¿sucede algo malo?

-T-tengo que irme.

Tomé la mochila con afán y me abalancé escaleras abajo mientras intentaba separar las emociones de Samantha de las mías: yo quería sentirme iracunda, pero me sentía descorazonada, como ella.

Corrí tan rápido como este cuerpo lo permitió, lloré todo el camino, era la tristeza de Samantha convirtiéndose en mi culpabilidad. ¿Por qué rayos me estaba sintiendo culpable? ¡Esta era yo!, no había por qué sentirme enojada, triste, culpable. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Logré secar las lágrimas cuando estuve frente a la puerta de _mi_ casa. Subí los escalones y abrí la puerta intentando llamar la menor atención posible. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, pude ver a un par de hombres de uniforme azul conversando con los padres de Samantha; los cuatro, que estaban de pie, fijaron sus miradas en mí: Pamela y Jeremy me observaron con angustia, los uniformados con enojo.

-¿Sucede…algo malo?- Pregunté conteniendo la tristeza.

-Sammy, cariño, los policías quieren hablar contigo.

-Señorita,- dijo uno de los hombres, -estamos buscando información sobre la joven que fue encontrada sin vida hace un par de días a unas casas de aquí.

Samantha continuaba llorando en mi interior. -¿Está usted insinuando que yo tuve algo que ver?- Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Yo no…- Inició el sujeto, yo interrumpí.

-¿¡Qué maldita sea le hice al mundo para que me relacionen con eso!?- Mucho en realidad, pero el único sentimiento que reinaba en mí y que opacaba mi juicio, era la tristeza.

-¿Está todo bien, Sam?

-¡Claro que no está bien 'papá'!- En ese momento importó poco que tuviera el rostro completamente empapado. –Y si quieren saber,- hablé a los policías, -no, no tuve nada que ver, no sé cómo se llamaba, no la conocía, jamás la había visto. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-N-no por ahora, gracias…

-Perfecto.- Escupí furiosa y corrí escaleras arriba, al parecer ya una rutina.

Permanecí sentada en la cama, abrazada a _mis_ piernas, maldiciendo el nombre de Daniel Fenton una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?, ¿por qué justamente alguien como él?

Requirió un gran esfuerzo el separar mis emociones de las de Samantha, entonces dejé de sentirme triste y el enojo fluyó a través de mí: en un arranque de ira lancé un rayo de ectoplasma e hice trizas uno de los muchos libros de la pequeña biblioteca del fondo. La mano me dolió de forma indescriptible pero bien valió la pena. En menos de lo esperado, estuve sumida en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_'Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like the kind of girl thats gonna smash your head lights, No that someone isn't meeee!.'_

Mientras yo sigo cantando y ustedes piensan en '¿qué rayos le pasa a Sam?' les digo que Dios es grande y posiblemente me pueda comprar "The Host" que salió hace 3 días a la venta por aquí.

No respondo por traumas psicológicos y/o emocionales que la historia pueda causar a los sensibles lectores n-n

**Spoiler!:** sam-_ely-ember adora a Tucker :3_

Bye, bye


	9. Intermedio: Tucker Foley

He pasado mucho tiempo esta Semana Santa pensando en las dos historias que tengo en progreso, agregaré muchas cosas que no tenía pensadas y para esta historia eso corresponde a un intermedio para Sam. Aún me estoy debatiendo si hacerlo inmediato a este intermedio o escribir otro cap y luego si publicarlo. Bien, supongo que pronto lo sabrán. (Esto corresponde a la duda de _GatitaGotica_ quien me preguntó por la 'rendición' de Sam, de verdad era algo que yo esperaba todos se preguntaran...)

Hoy no hay canción recomendada, no encontré nada adecuado :3

* * *

**Invasion  
Intermedio 2:**_ Tucker Foley_

La duda le albergó luego de que Danny le contara lo sucedido. Él era el confidente de Sam y el cómplice de Danny, la mitad del sándwich que debía esconder los secretos de los extremos, y sabía con plena certeza que la chica no podía reaccionar de ese modo. De hecho, desde algunos días atrás ella se comportaba de forma bastante inusual: débil (en vez de la persona cargada de poder que era), irascible (en vez de una fría calculadora que escondía todo bajo una capa de sarcasmo), tensa (como si cada uno de sus movimientos tuviera que ser aprendido antes de hacerse), pero sobretodo distante (como si todo aquello que le importaba ya no fuera de su propiedad).

Conocía a su mejor amiga prácticamente desde que habían aprendido a leer y con facilidad podía predecir sus reacciones, ahora eso era imposible. Había algo seguro: Sam no era ella misma.

Pero no se lo contaría a Danny, él estaba demasiado consternado con sus sentimientos como para sumarle una preocupación adicional. Debía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

¿Cómo ponerla a prueba?, no era algo que pudiera llamarse "sencillo", así que tomaría lo que tenía a la mano: Danny. Tomó el celular y marcó el número 2 de su discado rápido, esperó un par de tonos hasta que una voz apagada contestó "hola".

-Perdona que te llame tan temprano en sábado.

_-No te preocupes, hace mucho que estoy despierta._

-Bien.- Dudó un poco. Decidió dejar su actitud de chico divertido para sonar serio. –Sam, necesitamos hablar.

_-Danny te contó, ¿verdad?-_ Sonaba molesta. _–No quiero discutirlo_.

-Haré las veces de mártir: ustedes son mis mejores amigos, hay que solucionar esto, no importa si termino metido en medio.

_-Tuck, eso es muy noble de tu parte pero no quiero hablarlo._

-No me interesa. Te veo en dos horas en el mirador.

Alcanzó a escuchar un "pero" antes de colgar; si ella quería mantener lo que sea que estuviera ocultando, llegaría. Hacía frío, cosa extraña para ser un sábado en primavera, tomó su chaqueta y caminó a paso lento hasta el punto de encuentro. Se esforzó por intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que ella dejara la farsa de lado: las mentiras no pueden sostenerse eternamente.

¿Por qué la situación debía ser tan complicada? Hacía años que había esperado a que sus amigos terminaran en algo más que eso y ahora que las cosas finalmente se habían dado por parte de quien era más difícil de conciliar, Danny, todo se había vuelto un hoyo negro. No era que le molestara ser un intermediario, es más, lo encontraba divertido, pero Danny y Sam estaban sufriendo y él con ellos.

Esperó unos quince minutos recostado en uno de los muros del mirador, el viento soplaba con fuerza y finalmente ella apareció, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. No hubo necesidad de saludos o intercambio de miradas, ella se recostó a su lado y ambos miraron el cielo ensombrecerse por la proximidad de una tormenta.

-Bien,- dijo ella con reprobación en la voz. –empieza.

-No voy a explicar lo que es obvio, así que preguntaré: ¿qué sucede con Danny?

-Qué sucede con Danny…- repitió. –Nada sucede con Danny.

-¿Es con alguien más entonces? ¿Conmigo…con Jazz?

-Tucker, ¿por qué el interrogatorio?

-Danny te lo dijo: te comportas diferente.

-Soy la misma de siempre, no he cambiado en nada.

-¿Ah no?- reprochó con burla. -¿Dónde está la chica que se desvivía por la clase de literatura, mi mejor amiga, la que me dijo…? Tú sabes lo que dijiste.

-Tucker, basta. No estoy de ánimos para esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Danny.

-Dijiste que no tenía que ver con él.

-Me conoces, ¡sabes que estaba mintiendo!

Ese era un buen punto, ahora todo en Sam tenía que ver con Danny, ella se lo había confiado hacía unas cuantas semanas, con lágrimas en los ojos cuando en una tarde de desesperación no pudo ocultar más ese secreto y sollozó en su regazo contándole lo muy idiota que se sentía por dejar crecer en su interior algo que no era correspondido. Siempre lo había ocultado, siempre había mentido.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay con Danny?

-Tucker…yo…no sé qué hacer. _No sé qué siento por él…_

¿No sabía que sentía por él? …¡Pero ella misma lo había dicho: Danny lo era todo ahora! Eso solo dejaba una posibilidad abierta, y dado que ya habían lidiado con situaciones similares en el pasado, la idea no era tan descabellada como lo sería para una persona promedio: esa no era Sam. En lo absoluto.

-¿Quién eres?- Le cuestionó alejándose de ella, intentando darle forma a esa idea en la mente.

-Tucker, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. –Soy Sam, tu amiga.

-De ninguna manera,- refutó, algo enojado. –Sam me confesó hace un tiempo lo que sentía por mi amigo y tú acabas de decir que dicho sentimiento es confuso…¡tú no eres Sam!

-¡Basta! ¿Qué intentas decir? ¡Soy Sam Manson! ¿Quién más podría ser?

Cualquier persona menos quien decía ser…¿un…fantasma?

-¡Sal del cuerpo de mi amiga!- Exigió enojado, ahora asustado…¡no venía preparado para eso!

La mirada de Sam se quebró en un gesto combinación de sorpresa y agonía. –Tucker…¿cómo puedes pensar que…? ¡Cómo puedes!

-¿Pensar que eres una intrusa en el cuerpo de Sam? ¡Porque no es nada que no haya pasado antes! ¡Ahora sal de ahí! Sé que sabes a qué te estás enfrentando.

Sam cerró los ojos, sonrió en ironía, levantó la mirada y sus ojos resplandecieron en rojo.

-¿Insinúas que debo temerle a _Danny Phantom_?- El nombre sonó tosco en sus labios. -¡No tienes una idea!- Había una mirada sínica en su rostro, una mirada que convirtió ese cuerpo en cualquier otra persona menos en su amiga. –Sabía que debía tenerte vigilado, Tucker Foley, quizá fui demasiado ingenua contigo…pero es algo que puedo arreglar…

Levantó las manos a los costados y ectoplasma verde comenzó a relucir en ambas…

-¿Sabías que si uso mis poderes Sam recibe un daño físico?- Su sonrisa daba pavor, y eso sumado a la idea de que Sam resultara herida por su invasora le paralizó por completo.

Todo lo vio suceder en cámara lenta: ella disparó y una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía un golpe devastador en su abdomen. Luego se sintió tendido en el suelo, un ardor indescriptible sobre su estómago, no tuvo la valentía de acercar una mano y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Ella buscó algo en un bolsillo, sacó el celular y luego de oprimir un par de dígitos se puso al habla. Tomó un profundo respiro y su rostro se tornó triste.

-¿Danny? Sí, soy yo. No, no es eso,- hablaba deprisa, un tono de angustia. –Estábamos con Tucker en el mirador, llegó un fantasma y…- se detuvo, fingió que lloraba. –No, Danny, no vi quien era. Tucker fue atacado, yo…no pude hacer nada, lo siento mucho.- Dejó de hablar, permaneció unos extendidos segundos en silencio. –De acuerdo, te espero aquí. Sí Danny, yo estoy bien. Adiós.

Guardó el celular y bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya. Vio una macabra sonrisa extenderse por un rostro que ahora le parecía ajeno. Ella rió y sus ojos regresaron al color habitual.

-¡Qué sencillo es controlar a los humanos!- se mofó. –No te preocupes, _Tuck,_ en breve todo estará mejor.

No supo si se hallaba aún en la consciencia, posteriormente sintió cómo alguien le levantaba del suelo y una nueva voz se sumó al murmullo de la intrusa, susurros de voz que le pasaron inteligibles, finalmente se rindió y perdió la consciencia.

...

* * *

Les dije que yo adoro a Tucker...pero Leila no :3 ella no ama a nadie más sino a sí misma...

Predije que todo se complicaría, ¿ven a lo que me refería?  
Hagamos un recuento: Una fantasma maniática se apoderó del cuerpo de la mejor amiga del chico fantasma, éste está en vela por sus sentimientos respecto a ella, la intrusa lo odia con toda su alma pero ha decidido no rendirse y en pro de sobrevivir, acaba de herir al mejor amigo de Danny Phantom... ¡caos!

Luego de haber quedado infinitamente desconcertada con el 5to ova de Hellsing (buenísimo pero no llega a nada), daré toda mi alma y corazón para continuar escribiendo estas historias, no crean que es sencillo.

Abrazos mil.


	10. Crisis pesadilla

**sam-ely-ember:** _Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí! Hoy salí oficialmente del trabajo que me tenía más preoupada en esta parte del semestre, (aquí lo dividimos por cortes, y acabo de terminar el segundo de 3...yay!!!) TTwTT no tienen idea de lo libre que me siento...aunque me duelen las piernas .__. ¡tuve que usar tacones, los odio! D: _

_Pero dejando de lado mis problemas con las modas actuales, anuncio que el siguiente capítulo será aquel que todos han esperado: el intermedio de la señorita Sam Manson .w. suena bien, ¿verdad? Aún no empiezo a escribirlo pero de antemano les digo que será una cosa bien rara XD_

**Danny Phantom** y sus personajes pertenecen al gran señor **Hartman**, y desgraciadamiente a **Nickelodeon inc**.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Crisis pesadilla

No pasó mucho para que Daniel llegara y se tragara la historia de un fantasma anónimo cobrando venganza de su amigo, era un evento lógico y lleno de antecedentes que bien podía pasar por verdadero. La expresión ausente de su rostro al ver a Tucker ciertamente era desconcertante, era algo similar a ver a alguien cuyo corazón ha sido removido abruptamente. Me esforcé por lucir desconcertada, herida, y fue un asunto sencillo al lograr disfrazar mi ira de tristeza.

Luego de muchos eventos que mi consciente decidió ignorar como parte del disfraz de desasosiego, me hallé sentada en las sillas de espera de un hospital, cuando salí de mi aturdimiento y cobré consciencia del lugar donde me encontraba, vi a Daniel acercándose a mí posición trayendo dos vasos consigo.

-No venden café a menores,- se excusó, aún con esa expresión ilegible, -traje unas gaseosas.

-Está bien,- respondí –aunque me caería bien algo de cafeína.

Él se rió y se sentó a mi lado para pasarme el vaso con una bebida negra. Bebí un sorbo, no estaba mal, tomé otro sorbo, más grande.

-¿Te han dicho algo de Tucker?- Pregunté, sonando más cortés que preocupada.

-No mucho.- Bajó la mirada y la centró en el vaso entre sus manos. –Aún no saben qué tan fuerte fue el impacto, y el hospital de Amity no está preparado para casos que tengan que ver con fantasmas. Y no me extraña, jamás había ocurrido algo tan…extremo.

-Discúlpame,- le dije, intentando mostrar sinceridad, -si hubiera estado más atenta quizá…

-No, Sam, no es tu culpa,- sonrió acongojado, -si hay alguien a quien culpar ese soy yo, jamás debí haberlos expuesto a esto, es mi responsabilidad.

Por encima del murmullo del hospital y el constante repiqueo del teléfono de la recepción, pude escuchar el desconcertante suspiro del chico a mi lado. No comprendía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad…, bueno, Tucker era su amigo pero las circunstancias no apremiaban para un estado tan deprimente…¿qué tanto tenían los sentimientos humanos que les complicaban el simple paso de los días?

-Sam…sé que no es el momento pero…¿qué hacían con Tucker allá en el mirador?

Me lo esperaba, suspiré resignada y supongo que él lo comprendió como un suspiro de angustia. –Bueno…hablábamos de ti.- Volteé el rostro y le vi negar con la cabeza, sonriente. –De lo mucho que ha pasado entre tú y yo los últimos días. Entenderás que es algo que no puedo discutir contigo, Tucker me brindó apoyo…el mismo que te ha brindado a ti.

_Cállate, como un demonio, Leila._ Me dije, sorprendida por la facilidad con que la verdad salió de mis labios. Sin embargo, al considerar que la legítima verdad de lo que había hablado con Tucker no había sido revelada, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. En realidad nada referente a mí, el problema era de Samantha y evidentemente yo debía lidiar con él.

-¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan complicado?- usó un tono de dolor, no comprendí si hablaba para sí mismo o para mí. –Era más fácil cuando teníamos 10 años, ¿verdad?

Solté una risa vacía. –Sin duda más sencillo.

Me pareció una eternidad los escasos minutos que permanecimos en silencio, era incómodo no tener nada qué pensar (analizar para fingir) y eludir las ganas de querer ahorcar a la persona que se sentaba junto a mí, aún así lo logré, pensando en los muchos riesgos que corría al haber atacado desenfrenadamente al mejor amigo de Samantha. ¡Idiota!, ¿y cuándo despertara Tucker qué iba a hacer?, ¿hacer creer a Daniel que su amigo había enloquecido y era yo quien tenía la razón, sobre todo cuando eso implicaba un más incómodo acercamiento con él, la persona a quien yo más odiaba?, ¡vil y pequeña idiota!, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

Pero no iba a huir, no podía permitirme huir, éste era un reto auto impuesto y tenía que superarlo.

Repentinamente sentí un brazo rodeándome, forzándome a inclinarme sobre mi costado derecho para encontrarme con el hombro de Daniel, era él quien me abrazaba. No opuse resistencia, de hacerlo, sospecharía de una Samantha completamente diferente, desinteresada y hostil. Apoyó su cabeza junto a la _mía_.

-No importa qué decisión tomes,- habló serio, yo sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. –eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaré contigo, contigo y con Tucker, lamento mucho si te he puesto en peligro…y te guste o no, será para siempre.

Reí vagamente, como la Samantha de siempre lo haría. –Sí que será un sacrificio…- él se rió, lo cierto era que sí sería un sacrificio. –Gracias, Danny.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa, yo me quedaré para cuando lleguen los padres de Tuck.

-De acuerdo.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que en esa posición pasábamos por una pareja de novios cualquiera. Me molestó, y eso fue incentivo para levantarme e irme del hospital de la forma más veloz posible. Llegué a casa y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, era si acaso medio día y lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyarme en ellos y comenzar a sopesar mis opciones.

Por un lado podría huir de este cuerpo y aparentar que nada de esto había ocurrido, sería Samantha quien tendría que lidiar con las explicaciones, pero esa salida tenía dos complicaciones: la primera, de saberse, Danny Phantom me daría cacería sin término y eso era algo que no estaba preparada para enfrentar, sin mencionar que sería alguna especie de suicidio estúpido; la segunda, yo había decidido no rendirme, simplemente no cedería la idea de perder ante un joven desadaptado y su mejor amiga cuya voz tormentosa se había silenciado, pero podía regresar en cualquier momento.

De seguir habitando este cuerpo había una sola solución: Samantha debía huir de casa. Y eso no sonaba mal, fácilmente ella podía costearse un viaje a un lugar recóndito sin dejar rastro, con mi conocimiento acumulado durante décadas bien podía conseguirle un buen empleo en otra ciudad y cuando llegara el momento, me desharía de su cuerpo como había hecho con los demás. Su familia encontraría en su descontento social la razón de su huida, sus amigos en la situación con Danny, y Tucker…Tucker continuaba siendo un problema, pero si tenía suerte, su historia jamás cobraría sentido en la cabeza de aquellos que me resultaban más preocupantes, Daniel y los padres de Samantha.

Decidido, huiría.  
El asunto era, ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaba antes de que Tucker despertara y Daniel supiera la verdad?, no dudaba que fuera poco. Eso era una situación desconcertante e incómoda: debía desaparecer en cuestión de días.

No me di cuenta cuando los sirvientes de la casa pusieron la mesa para almorzar, de repente la abuela de Samantha apareció a mi lado izquierdo con esa sonrisa que Samantha recordaba inamovible, sonreí por cortesía y continué con el silencio absoluto. Esperamos unos 15 minutos hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar y los puestos de los padres continuaron vacíos. Un gesto de extrañeza me invadió.

-¿Mis padres no están hoy, Abuela?

-No, querida.- Confirmó antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca. –No explicaron por qué salieron y tampoco dijeron a qué horas volverían.

-Qué extraño.- comencé a jugar con el tenedor entre la comida. Inquietaeda. Llevaba una escasa semana habitando un nuevo cuerpo y ya tenía planes para emprender una huída. Esto jamás me había ocurrido con anterioridad…y me sentía completamente frustrada. ¡En qué rayos me había metido!

Ida me miró durante todo el almuerzo en silencio, buscando algo más allá de la fachada de una chica destrozada cuyo mejor amigo estaba internado en un hospital, no sé por qué razón temí que descubriera ese _algo más_. Se levantó y yo apenas iba en la mitad del plato, antes de irse me miró con esa sonrisa inquebrantable pero la duda impresa en sus ojos…no me gustaba en lo absoluto, parecía como si sospechara mis intenciones.

Subí a la habitación e instintivamente tomé un libro de la pequeña biblioteca del rincón. Resultó ser un viejo compilado de algunos escritos de Edgar Allan Poe, bien, hace mucho no leía algo de su autoría. Me senté sobre la cama mientras el sol se ponía a lo lejos, en la ciudad.

Sonó el celular, era Daniel. Aparentemente los padres de Tucker habían creído en la excusa de un accidente en el mirador, no culparon a Daniel o su familia por ser algo relacionado con fantasmas, lo que supuso un gran alivio para ambos. No dijo nada más, se despidió de forma breve y yo continúe sumergida en _Los crímenes de la Rue Morgue_.

Sin notarlo, me quedé dormida.

Se escuchaba un repiqueo de tacones, no pude ubicar su fuente hasta que me hallé girando por un pasillo largo y oscuro, me detuve frente a la única puerta abierta, pero desistiendo de entrar me escondí en la pared adjunta, atenta a lo que se desarrollara en el interior.

Observé nerviosa mis pies jugueteando sobre el suelo, bajo el enorme vestido beige que portaba ese día, me mordía el labio inferior con desespero, el corazón palpitaba desbocado y el oído se aguzó a tal punto que pensé escuchar incluso lo que ocurría en el piso de arriba.

-En estas circunstancias me parece pertinente que dejemos un punto claro, ¿cuál de nuestras hijas será?- habló una voz masculina, profunda.

-Considerando la edad de Gabriel supongo que su hija menor es la más adecuada.- Respondió otra voz masculina.

-¿Está seguro? No creo que Leila esté en condiciones de…

-Estamos seguros.- Comentó una mujer, -Queremos que sea ella quien contraiga matrimonio con nuestro hijo.

Un cosquilleo indescriptible se hizo presente en lo alto de mi pecho y la sonrisa más grande se dibujó en mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Corrí por el pasillo recorriendo el mismo camino que me había llevado hasta esa habitación. No sabía con exactitud a qué lugar me estaba dirigiendo pero sabía con seguridad que era a algún sitio en el parque junto a la mansión. Llegué y en las ramas más altas del único árbol del parque había alguien sentado, me acerqué y sentí mucha decepción cuando descubrí que no era la persona con la quien yo quería hablar.

-Jacob,- anuncié con fingida sorpresa,- ¿no estaba Gabriel contigo?

-Hasta hace unos minutos sí, fue a buscarte a la plaza de la fuente.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

-¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan contenta, Lay?

-Bueno…- dudé un poco, y luego las palabras brotaron sin control, -finalmente lo decidieron, voy a casarme con Gabriel.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Noté algo de enojo en su voz.

-Acabo de escuchar a mis padres discutiéndolo, ¡no te imaginas lo feliz que soy!

-Si puedo imaginarlo. De cualquier forma, creo que no deberías decírselo.

-¿Ah no?, ¿por qué?

-Creerá que es trampa tuya.

-Madura, Jacob. Gabriel no creería eso de mí.

-Lay, ¿por qué eres tan ciega?

-¿Disculpa?- Espeté enojada, -Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una señorita.

-Mil disculpas, _my lady_. No era mi intención. Pero debes saber que detrás de tu fingida felicidad, están los intereses de sus padres.

-Iré a buscar a Gabriel.- Decidí ponerle punto final. –Nos vemos después.

-Claro, Lay…y felicidades.

-Gracias, supongo.

Me encaminé a la fuente que desde pequeña había amado, al verla sentí nostalgia y me senté en el borde, jugueteé con el agua mientras contemplaba mi reflejo perturbado por las ondas…¿cómo sería posible que Gabriel no estuviera interesado por alguien como yo?, Jacob era mi amigo pero ciertamente no entendía lo que el corazón de alguien como yo dictaba. Pensando en Gabriel me alteré y me pregunté por qué no lo había visto en ese lugar, la angustia aumentó cuando una pareja pasó en frente bajo una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol.

Me levanté y grité su nombre en medio de la plaza, no había duda de que parecía una desquiciada sin oficio buscando a una persona que no respondía a su llamado. Desistí en la idea de la plaza y busqué en las calles aledañas, pero cuando llegué a un callejón oscuro, el terror me invadió. Sintiendo las piernas débiles caminé intentando contener el aliento, solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de mis tacones y la inmensa oscuridad parecía no tener fin.

Llegué al final e instintivamente cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, un grito sofocado brotó de mi mente, caí de rodillas al suelo contemplando ese par de ojos azules sin vida que parecían haberse fijado en mí.

-Gabriel…- susurré y las tibias lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

Otra figura, que antes me había pasado desapercibida, se levantó de las sombras y posó ojos demoniacos en mi aterrada expresión. No tuve tiempo de acercarme a mi querido Gabriel y sostenerlo entre mis brazos, dejando que todo el dolor que ahora empezaba a nacer tuviera desahogo físico. Me levanté, di media vuelta y corrí desaforada por el callejón.

Giré, y unos ojos que sentí como inhumanos estaban sobre mí. Fue lo último que vi antes de que una daga plateada se interpusiera entre los rostros…

Y desperté gritando, sintiendo un indescriptible ardor en el cuello, como el de una cortada desmedida. Sentí ganas de llorar pero me contuve, decidida a no dejarme nublar por una escena tan familiar y ajena al mismo tiempo. Dirigí la vista a la ventana y el sol apenas se ponía, recuperé el aliento con respiros profundos y controlados mientras giré la vista hasta el libro que yacía abierto a mi lado. Condenado alcohólico Poe y sus pesadillas inducidas por el romanticismo inglés…y mi consciencia…humana.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Los crímenes de la Rue Morgue** © Edgar Allan Poe (aún no lo leo...completo .w.)

* * *

_*Ríe malvadamente* _:'D disfruté tanto escribiendo esto... ¿creían que me había olvidado del pasado turbio de Leila? ¡No tienen una idea! 8D

Dije que Poe era un maldito alcohólico...lo era ._. ¡Pero yo lo amo! sus historias son tan increíbles, leerlas me inspira muchísimo.  
'Jacob' .__. puede que sí haya sacado el nombre de donde ustedes se imaginan que lo saqué pero lo cierto es que apenas me dí cuenta. Quizá les desarrolle con calma la historia a mis personajes, quizá no, aún no lo decido.

Consejo: no se descarguen la discografía de sus artistas/bandas favoritos .__. en unos meses sabrán porqué lo digo.

Un abrazo grande y gracias por esos lindos reviews.


	11. Intermedio: Samantha Manson

_**sam-ely-ember:** Ohmygosh, sí que me ha costado trabajo escribir estos días .__. no hallaba inspiración en ningún lado. Pero finalmente algo presentable salió y hoy verá la luz. Como les prometí, un intermedio para Sam. Corto pero puntual y lleno de explicaciones -espero- que hacían falta...además de un nuevo punto de giro. Espero les guste :3_

_Recomendaciones musicales:_

_**Never alone © Barlowgirl**__  
ó__  
**Hello © Evanescence**_

* * *

**  
Invasion  
Intermedio 3:** Samantha Manson.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿días, meses…años? Estar abstraída del paso del tiempo había generado alguna especie de inercia, lo cierto es que había muy poco por lo cual preocuparse, así que dejó que la oscuridad le devorara, sumergida en el sopor de la pesada incertidumbre, acostada de medio lado sobre un suelo inexistente, sintiendo una superficie fría en su mejilla, el rostro oculto por los mechones de cabello que habían escapado del encierro de un peinado.

Había olvidado todo, su nombre, su apariencia, el tono de su voz, todo en ella era amnesia, era un algo vacío, sin vida. Continuaba respirando sin conocer la razón para hacerlo, continuaba despierta sin entender el porqué no podía dejarse morir. Solo era consciente de su parpadeo, todo a su alrededor era una bruma inapreciable, densa, oscura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿dónde se encontraba?, ¿por qué había llegado a ese lugar?

Lo había olvidado todo.

Aún así, existía una única sensación que recordaba, tangible, vívida, real: un beso. No recordaba el nombre del sujeto, ni su aroma, ni su voz, únicamente un par de ojos azules que le observaron con preocupación y la impresión de unos labios cálidos sobre los propios. No había nada más.

Escuchó unos pasos, un par de zapatos negros aparecieron en la periferia de su vista, no quiso levantar el rostro, unos rizos aparecieron, cubriendo la vista de los zapatos, una risa sonó y ella continuaba ahí, inerte.

-Samantha.- Alguien dijo, el nombre no movió una fibra en su ser, no le fue familiar.  
-¿Así que en esto te has convertido? ¡Qué fortuna!, todo me resultará más sencillo.- Una fría y pálida mano tocó su rostro, no sintió nada excepto el frío.  
–Después de tanto luchar, de querer exiliarme e impedir a toda costa que ganara, ¿has decidido rendirte? No quiero decir que no me plazca pero pensé que de algún modo sería más difícil.- Los rizos se movieron, como si la persona estuviera negando con la cabeza.  
-Pobre, pobre, Samantha, y yo que creía que mis pesadillas se convertirían en tu aliado. ¿Por qué será?- La voz cuestionó para sí misma.  
-No interesa.- Habló con burla. –Si te sientes en capacidad, prepárate, viajaremos mañana.

_¿Viajar, a dónde?, ¿por qué?_

Los rizos desaparecieron y luego los zapatos dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria, se escuchó una risa sínica.

-¡Despídete de una vez por todas de Daniel!

_Daniel…Daniel…Danny. ¿Danny? ¿Quién es Danny?_

_Danny es…mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Danny es…Danny es mi todo…¡¡Danny!!_

_¡Tucker! ¿Qué le pasó a Tucker? Ella lo hirió…¿por qué?_

_Mis padres…mi familia…¡mi vida! ¿Qué hizo ella con mi vida?_

Esos opacos ojos ametista cobraron brillo, aspiró hondo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al entrar vida en él. Le tomó un rato poder incorporarse y sentarse sobre el mismo suelo inexistente sobre el que había estado, miró hacia el vacío, haciendo memoria, recordando. Peinó su cabello, era largo y lacio…era largo porque…porque Danny le había dicho que lucía bien y a pesar de los comentarios de Tucker ella había decidido dejarlo crecer. Para complacerle, para tenerlo a su lado.

Estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad porque algo había irrumpido en su vida hace un par de semanas, algo desconocido, algo siniestro. Estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad de la prisión que era ahora su cabeza porque había tenido que renunciar a su cuerpo, no por voluntad. Un fantasma le había arrebatado todo lo que le era propio. La invasión de un fantasma que le había arrebatado la energía, el aliento, los motivos.

Había luchado contra el fantasma, arduamente, con el fijo propósito de recuperar su cuerpo, pero la energía se agotó y su último esfuerzo la despojó de todo por completo: logró reunir la energía suficiente para recuperar su cuerpo por escasos segundos, despedirse, desbocar su tristeza y besar a Danny como el último acto de fortaleza que podía brindar. Se halló después sumergida en una oscuridad absoluta, ya no podía recrear imágenes en su cabeza, había perdido control sobre lo poco que aún conservaba…La tristeza le derrumbó, prefirió olvidar y dejar que todo se diluyera, y cuando escuchó que Tucker había resultado herido, se dejó aplastar por el desconcierto y la agonía.

_Leila._

Podía recordar el nombre, los ojos rojizos, la piel pálida, el cabello ensortijado, la mirada siniestra que oculta un pasado de dolor y tristeza, la mirada que ahora quería venganza.

_Samantha._

Su nombre, su identidad, ella. Un cuerpo al que había renunciado, una vida de la que se había despedido, un amor que había dejado ir.

_Gabriel._

_Danny._

Dos personas que podían tener muy poco y mucho en común a la vez. Dos personas, una debilidad…una debilidad que podía usar a su favor.

Se tocó el rostro, incrédula, sintiendo cada movimiento ajeno. Lo haría, lucharía, de nuevo. Sonrió.

"…_y yo que creía que mis pesadillas se convertirían en tu aliado…"_

_Bien, quizás ellas no, pero yo de ellas…sí._

...

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap n_n


	12. Escape

**_sam-ely-ember:_**_ Lamento la tardanza. Semana de finales, traumas por InuYasha...la vida no es sencilla -_-  
Bien, encontrarán ciertas cosas interesantes, ignoro qué tan coherente y leíble quedó esto pero creo que supera la primera prueba de autor. Espero les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Escape

La imagen de la chica moribunda en el suelo se quedó pegada en mi cabeza durante toda la mañana; fue difícil concentrarme en las cosas sabiendo que de dar un paso en falso todo el plan se iría a la basura. Comí el desayuno despacio e intenté actuar de la forma más _normal_ posible mientras me aseguraba avistar en los padres de Samantha el más mínimo avisto de sospecha, eso dado a la intrigante actitud de Ida que me causaba un nudo en el estómago, mezcla de desconcierto y angustia.

En la habitación, tuve tiempo de escoger algo de ropa y empacarla en una ligera maleta de color negro, hablaba entonces con la vendedora de tiquetes del aeropuerto, haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir cupo en un vuelo que estaba a máxima capacidad. El precio era lo de menos, lo importante era viajar lo más lejos posible en horas de la mañana: si me daba el lujo de permanecer todo el día en Amity Park, alguien podría adivinar mis intenciones. Ya que no me fue posible encontrar un tiquete con destino a Roma, cambié el destino a Gran Bretaña, bien podría llegar allá y tomar un vuelo que me introdujera en la bota itálica.

Revisé un par de mapas que Samantha guardaba en un rincón de su clóset, quería asegurarme que Europa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allá, eso había sido hace bastante tiempo y me era difícil recordar muchas cosas. Había cambiado, en algunos aspectos, pero perderme era el objetivo así que no me preocupaba el hecho de verme extraviada en medio del viejo continente.

Leer los mapas y preparar el viaje me mantuvo ocupada, en realidad lo que estaba buscando, además del escape, era olvidar todo aquello relacionado con _Gabriel_…el nombre me provocaba un estremecimiento de arriba abajo. Me senté sobre la cama y suspiré, dirigí la vista hacia el tocador en el extremo de la habitación, ahí había comenzado todo. Pensar que en unas contadas semanas todo había dado un altibajo poco creíble. Sonreí con amargura, el orgullo era lo único que me impedía abandonar este cuerpo y olvidar que todo había pasado. Aunque lo cierto era que también buscaba una especie de venganza para con Daniel…ese sujeto extraño que tenía lo que yo no y que me había causado tantas molestias hasta hoy. El plan seguiría en marcha.

Dejé el celular sobre la cama, busqué una chaqueta negra y la vestí antes de tomar la maleta y salir por la puerta de la habitación. En la punta de las escaleras busqué indicios de alguna persona pero no logré ver a nadie. Silenciosamente bajé las escaleras maldiciendo internamente el hecho de no poder atravesar las paredes o volar sin sentir un dolor que me haría perder el control de inmediato. Me sentía estúpida actuando como una humana adolescente promedio, esa definitivamente no era yo. Abrí la puerta principal, salí y la ajusté cuidadosamente a mi espalda. Una vez segura de que nadie en la calle o dentro de la casa me estaba observando, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la esquina y doblé a la izquierda.

Como si lo hubiese planeado, un taxi venía en mi dirección, lo detuve y le indiqué que me llevara al aeropuerto. El conductor me miró de forma inquisitiva, no era de extrañar: yo tenía la apariencia de una jovencita indefensa, noctámbula y poco cuerda, escapando de su casa y a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia un rumbo desconocido pero que evidentemente estaba a kilómetros de mi hogar. Saqué un par de billetes de alta denominación y sin decir palabra alguna, el sujeto emprendió marcha. Era una fortuna que Samantha guardara en un cajón todo el dinero que sus padres le daban para diversos usos, más aún que ella no lo hubiese gastado en nada.

Un par de minutos después ya me hallaba en el aeropuerto buscando el lugar para reclamar mi tiquete. La fila avanzó rápido, la vendedora me miró igual que el taxista y con un suspiro desaprobatorio, me limité a pasarle el dinero que correspondía al monto del vuelo, tomé el tiquete y caminé inconforme entre la multitud, arrastrando sin ánimo la maleta por el suelo. Me causó poca molestia las miradas de la gente sobre mí, tenía un montón de cosas en las cuales pensar como para prestarle atención a lo poco que sus ojos curiosos podrían transmitir.

Vi una silla vacía a unos pasos de donde me encontraba, sería bueno sentarme un rato antes de dirigirme a la entrada que me correspondía para partir; caminé con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, encontrar una silla vacía en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto era algo poco común y quizá este golpe de suerte sería el inicio de un tiempo de buenas rachas.

Justo a pocos pasos de lograr el cometido, sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, involuntariamente giré el rostro un tanto a la izquierda y el pánico me invadió. La mirada inamovible de Daniel me escrutaba descaradamente, había dolor y confusión en su rostro. Me sentí enojada e intranquila. ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí, por qué…cómo lo supo? Pero aún más importante ¿qué sabía exactamente y quién se lo había dicho? Abrí los ojos en medio de la expresión horrorizada que se formó involuntariamente en mi cara, maldije a baja voz y me lancé corriendo entre la multitud, debía llegar a la puerta de abordaje de inmediato, sin importar que faltaba más de una hora para que dieran entrada.

-¡Sam, espera!- Logré escucharle gritar en medio del gorgoteo de las miles de voces que se escuchaban en la inmensa multitud. Eso solo logró alarmarme más e incitarme a correr más a prisa, sin importar que el cuerpo de Samantha se cansara.

Esto no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Qué tan probable era que Daniel, por sus propios medios, pudiera adivinar dónde _me_ encontraba y qué era lo que planeaba hacer? Miré hacia atrás y vi a Daniel corriendo entre la multitud dispuesto a alcanzarme; continúe moviéndome entre la gente agradeciendo el hecho de que dado el público, él no podría usar sus poderes para atraparme.

Él continuaba gritando y eso provocó que las miradas de todos se fijaran en mí. ¿Qué tan trillada era la escena de un chico corriendo detrás de la chica para impedir su vuelo? Maldije audiblemente y repetí la maldición cuando vi una pared humana impenetrable unos pasos más allá, bajé la vista y vi un pequeño espacio vacío entre dos personas, con impulso me lancé de costado sobre el piso y me deslicé por ese espacio. Me puse en pies, sintiéndome victoriosa, pero el alivio se esfumó cuando escuché nuevamente la voz del chico, ahora más cerca, corriendo y esquivando hábilmente cualquier obstáculo.

-¡Sam! ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?- Le escuché mientras me lancé a correr de nuevo. -¡_Sammy_!

Oh bien, ahora el apodo privado. ¿Qué este sujeto deseaba avergonzarme a toda costa? Logré avistar mi entrada objetivo, sonreí con desmesura.

Algo me tomó por el brazo y me hizo detenerme con brusquedad.

Un par de ojos azules fue lo primero que pude ver con claridad al girarme por completo.

-Sam, por favor, debes darme explicaciones.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?- Estuvo claro: a él no le importaría dejar _todo_ al descubierto con tal de alcanzar a Samantha. Jamás lograría entender el pensamiento humano. No aunque hubiese sido uno en el pasado. –Danny, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote…deteniéndote. ¿Pensabas escapar sin decírmelo?

-No eres nadie a quien deba consultar mis decisiones- comuniqué hostil. –Ahora, suéltame para que pueda irme.

-No haré tal cosa.

-Bien, lo diré así: suéltame si quieres continuar de una pieza.- Fruncí el ceño, decidida a matarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Entiéndelo, esto no se trata solo de mí. ¿Podemos hablarlo?

-No.

-Sí aún quieres irte, todavía queda tiempo para el siguiente vuelo, por favor…

-No quiero, suéltame ahora antes de que empiece un escándalo.

-Tú no eres amante de los espectáculos- me retó sonriente.

Suspiré, tomé impulso y le abofeteé con fuerza. Le tomó unos minutos volver a mirarme mientras los susurros de alrededor se enfocaron en nuestra escena. "Pobre", "perdedor" e "iluso" eran las palabras que sobresalían entre lo demás.

-¿Decías?- Sonreí en gesto bufón.

El brillo de incredulidad en sus ojos me produjo placer, y el dolor que se convirtió su mirada con mi sonrisa de gozo me hizo sentir más fuerte.

-Entonces…era cierto.- Dijo, pronunció las palabras despacio, adolorido.

-¿Qué era cierto?

-Lo que dijo Tucker, era cierto.

-¿Tucker…despertó? ¿Cuán… ¡qué fue lo que te dijo!?

-No despertó del todo, me dijo que tú no eras precisamente Sam y cayó inconsciente de nuevo. No lo comprendí del todo, no quería creerlo, pero… esta no eres tú.

-¡Eres un idiota!- La ira y la preocupación en mi interior crecían -¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que estás diciendo? Suéltame, como un demonio, Daniel Fenton, ¡suéltame ya!

Sorpresivamente retiró su mano de _mi_ brazo y me encontré libre en un débil movimiento. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿correr, enfrentarlo? Sus ojos azules calaron en mí de una forma jamás prevista, sentí un vacío en el estómago seguido por náuseas y ganas de llorar. La pregunta era: _¿por qué?_

-¿Cómo descifrarlo?- Preguntó él, ladeando el rostro, hablando para sí mismo.

No supe a qué se refería, el mareo producto de las náuseas me desorientó y pronto me vi arrastrada hacia una puerta cercana, Daniel me tomó de la mano y me condujo tras la puerta de color azul. Era una especie de bodega, supuse –en medio de la poca cordura que tenía- que era un almacén de objetos perdidos, enorme y oscuro, demasiado encerrado para mi gusto.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste con Sam?

-Sigues con eso- soné moribunda –Danny, si de verdad querías estar conmigo solo en una habitación pudiste haber elegido un lugar mejor y decírmelo de forma sincera.

-¡N-no es por eso!- Gritó avergonzado -¿De qué otra forma podría probar lo que quiso decir Tucker si no es alejados del público?

-Insinúas entonces que algo anda mal conmigo- me incorporé, comenzaba a sentirme mejor –de acuerdo, pruébalo.

-Yo…

-No sabes qué es, no sabes qué harás pero aún así te reto a que lo pruebes.- Permaneció inmóvil, en silencio. –Eso creí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un vuelo que tomar.- Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero el impidió que la abriera.

-¡No!- gritó, apretando los ojos con el rostro en dirección al suelo. –Repite la promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?- Le miré irónica –Estás loco.

-La promesa que hiciste al cumplir 8 años. Prometimos olvidarla pero sé que _ella_ la recuerda mejor que yo. Repítela.

Sencillo, un rápido escaneo a la mente de Samantha y saldría con bien de esto. Buscar en el pasado de una mente es más complejo que buscar algo reciente, generalmente todo se halla en el inconsciente y solo un estado de shock puede sacarlos a flote.

_¿Qué estás buscando, intrusa?_

Habló Samantha con la voz llena de orgullo y fortaleza.

_¿Danny finalmente te acorraló? Lo siento por ti pero no encontrarás lo que buscas. Me aseguraré de eso._

-¡Déjame en paz!- Le grité -¿¡Por qué simplemente no te rindes y me das lo que busco!? Tu vida ya era miserable antes de que yo llegara, ¿qué mal puede hacerte esto?

Daniel me miró confundido.

_Este cuerpo es mío, mi vida será miserable pero es mi vida, y a pesar de sentirme estúpida, Danny es lo que me motiva a continuar. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Leila, y quizá Gabriel pueda ayudarme un poco._

-Gabriel- Susurré, confusa, las rodillas colapsaron en el suelo y la cabeza calló inerte hacia adelante. Continuaba consciente pero enceguecida…

…la luz de un sol brillante hizo relucir el camino de piedras bajo mis rodillas.

**Continuará.**


	13. Destino

_**sam-ely-ember:** Mátenme, he tardado siglos con esto .__.  
No daré blah blah, solo lean, y disfruten. _

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**_ Destino._

La luz de un sol brillante hizo relucir el camino de piedras bajo mis rodillas. Levanté la vista, confusa, y el sol de medio día impactó en mi rostro con fuerza, parpadeé repetidas veces hasta que mi vista se acostumbró a la luz destellante. Me puse en pie y desempolvé un poco el vestido, al bajar el rostro los rizos cobrizos cayeron a los lados y cerraron mi campo de visión. Cuando estuve segura de haber limpiado la mancha de tierra en mi traje, vi una mano extendida hacia mí, elevé la mirada y un joven de ojos azules me ofrecía ayuda con amabilidad. Una joven de ojos ametista estaba tras él, sosteniendo una sombrilla en su espalda, lanzando una mirada de preocupación en mi dirección.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el joven.

-Eh…sí, no sé lo que sucedió, muchas gracias.

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte hasta tu hogar.

-No lo creo necesario, pero de todas formas lo agradezco.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió él y retiró su mano.

-Danny, ¿estás seguro de eso? Podría desmayarse de nuevo.- Habló la chica.

-Si ella dice que está bien, hemos de creerle, Sam.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.- Respondí, inquietada por la familiaridad de sus voces y apariencia.

-Cuídate.- Se despidió la chica.

El joven regresó al lado de su compañera y le tomó de la mano, ambos emprendieron marcha no sin antes mirarse fijamente con timidez y sonrojarse. Al verlos alejarse recordé el motivo de mi cansancio y la razón de haber tropezado en medio de la plaza: estaba buscando a Gabriel. Reanudé mi búsqueda.

Él era todo en mi vida, jamás conseguí adjudicarle un título correcto, algo que describiera la fuerza de nuestra relación, ese hilo de vida invisible que nos mantenía juntos desde el primer día de conocernos. Ahora que mis padres finalmente habían aceptado entregarme a él en compromiso, tenía la absoluta certeza de que habíamos nacido para estar juntos, a pesar de sonar idiota e idílico en una época en la que las relaciones aristocráticas por conveniencia era lo que mantenía funcionando a la sociedad.

Caminando entre la gente y gritando su nombre, me encontré temporalmente nublada por el recuerdo de su liso cabello castaño, oscurecido con el paso del tiempo, y sus ojos azules, la perdición de mi alma. Desperté de mi ensoñación, estremeciéndome con el recuerdo físico de la primera vez que me encontré atrapada en sus fuertes brazos.

Una sombra se deslizó ávidamente por un callejón, unos metros más allá.

Me dirigí –inconscientemente- a ese lugar, guiada por la curiosidad y un mal presentimiento. El repique de los tacones sobre el pavimento y el eco que generaban mis pisadas me erizó de pies a cabeza. La oscuridad omnipresente infundió sopor en mis ojos y me vi en dificultades para mantenerlos abiertos.

Un montículo negro, apenas distinguible, yacía en el fondo del callejón. Alenté el paso, respirando pesadamente, cerré los ojos antes de descubrir qué era ese extraño bulto en el suelo.

La poca luz no impidió que el terror, la angustia, el dolor, la confusión y la ira se adueñaran de mí. Caí de rodillas contemplando el par de ojos azules sin vida que miraban en mi dirección, el desaforado cabello castaño oscuro y el rostro perfecto ahora pálido, la garganta cubierta de sangre.

-Gabriel…- susurré, el silencioso llanto me tomó víctima y me encontré sollozando, inmóvil, ajena.

La sombra, aquella misma que me había conducido a ese lugar, apareció súbitamente, bloqueando mi vista del cuerpo de Gabriel. Se inclinó sobre mí, bloqueando mis sentidos y arrebatándome el instinto de respirar.

No pensé, no analicé y corrí en dirección opuesta sin detenerme a mirar sobre mi hombro. Regresó la respiración en grandes y difíciles bocanadas que se mezclaron con el salado sabor de las lágrimas.

_Corre, corre, escapa,_ me gritaba mentalmente, _luego sabrás que hacer._

Una mano me tomó por el brazo, me detuvo y me hizo girar. De haber sucedido en cualquier otro instante, situación, tiempo o lugar del universo, creería con facilidad que esa persona era tan familiar a mis ojos como el propio Gabriel, pero ver Jacob enceguecido por el deseo de matar me llenó de extrañeza y miedo, pero sobretodo de tristeza.

-¿Ja…Jacob? ¿Fuiste tú?

-_My lady_- siseó entre dientes, sus ojos dorados brillaban inquietamente.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Tú eras mía, ¡mía! Hasta que él apareció…- Bajó el rostro y solo lograba contemplar su cabello azabache. -¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

-Yo…nunca fui…tuya.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó, y cuando levantó violentamente el rostro pude ver que también estaba llorando. -¡Tú eras mía! Pero ya que no lo eres más…- Levantó una daga plateada, ligeramente cubierta de rojizo.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Adiós, Leila.

La daga desapareció y sentí un escozor en medio de mi garganta. El ardor me impidió gritar y me colapsé en el suelo, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad me devoraba en medio de sollozos y lágrimas.

Recordé la última vez que había estado a solas con Gabriel. El sol se ponía y él me abrazaba, sentados al pie del árbol en el que había visto a Jacob esta mañana. El tiempo transcurría silencioso mientras yo contemplaba fijamente el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas habitualmente albinas. Él contemplaba sonriente algún punto en la distancia. Su traje negro contrastaba con la camisa blanca y el lazo gris que cerraba un nudo sobre su garganta. Jamás había lucido tan excelso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunté luego de que él riera.

-Nada en realidad. Pensaba en Jacob.

-¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

Rió de nuevo. –No me prestes atención.

Ahora podía adivinar con facilidad a qué se refería. Entonces me besó, después de jurar perderse en el castaño claro de mi mirar.

Desperté, en ningún lugar en particular, y descubrí que no estaba sola. Reconocí a la joven de ojos ametista que me brindó ayuda hace poco en la mitad de la plaza…y comprendí de quién se trataba. Samantha me miraba con una expresión ausente en el rostro, como si contuviera las ganas de llorar.

**  
Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**  
Notas de la autora:**

Se preguntarán: _"¿por qué tantas versiones de ese recuerdo?"_ Bien, es un recuerdo de hace muchos años ._. e influenciado por la fuerza de Sam, espero que eso se lograra entender fácilmente.

* * *

Si Dios lo permite, el siguiente capítulo será el final. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, sus comentarios han sido increíblemente importantes para mí, de verdad, gracias.


	14. Desterrada

_**sam-ely-ember:**__ Si tuvieran una buena oportunidad para golpearme, sería esta, ¿qué me ocurre, Dios? Intentaré compensar la espera con un explosivo final._

_Ahora bien, finalmente tengo mi copia de The Host (llora y abraza el libro) ¡es tan genial! Dios, tienen que leerlo, es simplemente fabuloso, le patea el trasero a Twilight por mucho, he llorado como si hubiese muerto mi perro (ah sí, tengo perro n-n) Pero lo raro del asunto es que, sin haberlo leído cuando comencé esta historia, Invasion tiene mucho de The Host ._. y eso da miedo. Anyways, pude tomar varios elementos para terminar esta historia, cosa que me estaba dando problemas -w- sobre todo para ubicar el personaje de Jacob, mi primer psicótico degenerado en forma y que amo._

_Disfruten y gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus ánimos pero sobre todo por su paciencia. Nos vemos en mi próxima historia, cuyo playlist será largo y tedioso, igual que los capítulos, preparen esos softwares-páginas de descarga porque habrá mucho por bajar._

_Como es costumbre, no hablaré al final del capítulo así que diré todo así: las cosas no podían terminar de otra forma, es triste pero creo en la filosofía de que cada quien recibe lo que el karma haya predicho._

_Recomendación musical: _Leave out all the rest © Linkin Park.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Desterrada

Cuando desperté noté que en realidad no había colapsado, era un sucio truco de mi consciencia que se había empeñado en hacerme sentir cansada y derribada cuando en realidad aún estaba apoyada sobre las rodillas y la vista era ocupada por el suelo de la habitación oscura.

Los últimos minutos colapsaron con furia en mi cabeza y recordé dónde estaba, pero lo más importante: _que no estaba sola._ Levanté el rostro y lo giré hacia, donde creía, estaba mi acompañante. Daniel estaba inmóvil, esperando a que yo fuese quien se pusiera en movimiento.

Le complací. Me levanté y luego de llevar el largo mechón de cabello que se había posado sobre mi cabeza tras mi hombro izquierdo, le miré fijamente. Esa expresión de su rostro, llena de confusión, tristeza, odio, pero aún más aterrador, envida, me hizo reflexionar en algo: el pensamiento de Samantha estaba errado, incluso mi propio pensar lo estaba, él no era como Gabriel, no en lo absoluto, esa mirada de desprecio y agonía era la misma que Jacob me había dado antes de acabar con mi vida. Todo había sido la culpa de un sujeto como Daniel, alguien que creía tener absoluto dominio sobre algo que no le pertenecía.

Samantha se mostró muda en un rincón de mi cabeza, reflexionaba en aquello que yo había acabado de descubrir, sus frágiles intentos por hacer que Daniel luciera como el hombre que yo había amado solo con el propósito de no lastimarle, habían sido un esfuerzo inútil, solo logró que mi odio por él se avivara. Ella asintió, yo tenía razón.

-Tú.- Le dije, me prestó atención estupefacto cuando mi voz sonó triste. -¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Fue alguien como tú quien me hizo lo que soy! ¿Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor, verdad? ¡Esto no se trata solo de ti! Solo te importa lo que pase con _ella_ porque te afecta a ti, solo a ti, pero eso no es cierto. Eres un maldito egoísta, ¡eso es lo que eres!

_Pero, Leila_… Samantha estaba dubitativa.

Y no podía culparla, era yo quien la defendía de algo que parecía carente de sentido. ¿En qué momento había contemplado la posibilidad de estar en el mismo bando que mi anfitriona?, aún más, ¿qué era esa sarta de palabras que había escupido pensando no en Daniel, sino en aquel tipo que se hizo llamar mi amigo para tomar mi vida por un amor no correspondido? Había perdido la cordura.

-¿Y tú con qué derecho me acusas?- Se defendió el chico. -¿No fuiste tú quien tomó un cuerpo sin permiso? ¿No fuiste tú quien irrumpió en nuestras vidas causando dolor? ¡Eres tú la egoísta!

Bien, el sujeto tenía su punto, pero, ¿no hubiesen resultado mejor las cosas si él no fuese obstinado y hubiese decidido quedarse apartado desde un principio?

_En ese caso, deberías estar molesta conmigo,_ intervino Samantha, _fui yo quien se interpuso en tu propósito. Además, fue Jacob quien te causó daño, no fue Danny, y no estoy de acuerdo en que él exija dominio sobre algo que no le pertenece…_

_¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a dar por él?, _pregunté curiosa.

_No lo sé,_ respondió, _pero déjalo fuera del asunto, no es su culpa._

Eso es lo que ella creía. A mi parecer, sin importar las circunstancias Daniel era el mayor obstáculo en mi camino y sí estaba equivocado al pensar que todo giraba a su alrededor. Era su culpa que yo me encontrara encerrada en un almacén en medio del aeropuerto intentando alcanzar un vuelo que no demoraría en despegar.

Una especie de gruñido inconforme brotó de mi garganta cuando mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en la figura enervada de Daniel, ¿cómo era posible despreciar tanto a alguien tan ajeno a mí? Levanté mi brazo derecho hacia él con la palma abierta, dejé que la tensión fluyera por el brazo mientas él comprendía mis intenciones.

-Apártate. De mi. Camino.- Dije pausado, entre dientes. –De verdad, no quiero hacerlo.- No precisamente por no lastimarle, sino porque sería más doloroso para mí.

-Devuélveme a Sam.- Escupió enojado, sonreí.

-Eso es justo a lo que me refiero.

Disparé, y el ardor en la palma de la mano me hizo cerrar los ojos, escuché un golpe sordo del otro lado de la habitación y sin detenerme a mirar, me di la vuelta, abrí los ojos y crucé la puerta para continuar corriendo en medio del aeropuerto. La enorme pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos mostraba que el mío era el siguiente, si tenía suficiente suerte podría abordarlo a tiempo. Mientras corría, el ardor de la palma se extendió por todo el brazo y tuve que sostenerlo con el brazo izquierdo para no perder el ritmo y no sentir el indeseable cosquilleo por el movimiento.

_Eso es porque lo olvidaste._ Samantha retomó nuestra antigua conversación. _Cuando estábamos en el hospital, él lo dijo, no forzaría una decisión. No lo conoces como yo._

_¿Qué no lo entiendes?_ Refuté. _¿Quién te asegura que en cualquier momento no te dejará y estarás aún más destrozada de lo que te encuentras ahora? ¿Podrías soportar eso?_

_No, no podría. Pero eso no significa que le haré daño. Por favor, deja de correr._

_Debo huir, lo sabes._

_Deja de correr._

No era una discusión, era una súplica. Me detuve aminorando el paso. Ella ya no deseaba pelar conmigo, la razón era evidente: no funcionaría. El hilo de nuestros pensamientos ciertamente era distinto pero había algo en común: miedo. No miedo a perder, no miedo a recuperar nuestras detestables vidas, era miedo al dolor. El dolor de sentirse devastada y sola cuando el mundo parece no detener su marcha y te quedas atrás, dolor de sentir incertidumbre y desasosiego. Dolor de no saber qué hacer cuando todo está en crisis. Dolor de amar y perder. En mi caso: de nuevo.

_¿Y qué hacer entonces? ¿Quedarme, pelear?_

_No, eso no está bien. Solo…déjame despedirme._

_¿Perdiste la razón?_

¿Se estaba…rindiendo? ¿Luego de luchar, de superar el vacío, de no dar brazo a torcer durante estos meses? Eso me dejó confundida. Había jurado que su intención absoluta era destruirme. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer?

-¡No te distraigas!- Una voz colérica atrajo mi atención y algo blanco pareció chocar con mi costado. Sentí volverme intangible, no a voluntad, mientras atravesaba una pared. Rodé y por temor al mareo no abrí los ojos hasta detenerme por completo. Me levanté despacio, abriendo los ojos lentamente y un espacio basto, vacío, yacía a mí alrededor: zona de carga.

Daniel lucía su forma fantasma frente a mí, los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido a tal punto que sus cejas parecían tocarse entre sí.

-Phantom.- Susurré irónica. –Presumido.

_¿Ves a lo que me refiero?,_ dije a Samantha, _me atacó, aún teniendo tu cuerpo, no le importa nada a excepción de salir victorioso._

Ella guardó silencio.

-¿Querías una pelea? La encontraste.- Su voz sonó profunda e iracunda.

-De acuerdo. Anda, ¡dispárame!- Abrí los brazos en señal de rendición, retándole. Él cerró los puños pero no actuó. -¿O temes lastimar a tu querida Sammy? ¡Dispara, Phantom! No tendrás otra oportunidad como esta.

_No va a disparar._

_Lo hará._

_¿Qué sabes tú?, no eres un fantasma._

_Soy su mejor amiga._

Yo me equivoqué.

Disparó y la luz producto del rayo verde me cegó. ¿Daniel había…sacrificado a Sam con el propósito de salvarla? ¿De eso se trataba la promesa? No, no podría ser tan idiota, ¿o sí? Sentí una presión en mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás. Sentí…desprenderme. Temí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí temor de esa sensación indescriptible, como si algo te fuese arrancado dolorosamente.

Abrí los ojos. El cuerpo de Samantha cayó inerte sobre los brazos de Daniel que había ido a su encuentro. Claro, él no podría sacrificarla, de alguna forma logró sacarme del cuerpo de la chica; sentí un escalofrío –si es que los fantasmas pueden _sentir _algo, me agobiaba la sensación de desprotección.

¿Esto…había sido todo?

-La lastimaste. Y pagarás caro por eso.- Daniel habló apesadumbrado, no levantó el rostro pero eso logró darle un tinte más siniestro a la situación. Él iba a destruirme.

No tendría tiempo de huir, no tenía como luchar, no tenía cómo sobrevivir.

-Danny, espera.- Habló una voz débil. Samantha se escuchó diferente al no hablar dentro de mi consciencia. –No tienes que hacerlo.

-Sam…

-Confía en mí, ¿está bien?- Ella rozó su mejilla y él asintió. –No sé cómo decir esto, Leila.- Levantó el rostro y sus ojos se posaron en mí, me sobresalté. –Yo te perdono. Es decir…si alguien me quitara a Danny de esa forma yo…no sé lo que haría. La razón para no negarme a huir fue esa, no más dolor, no más daño.

Daniel gruñó al verme.

-Aún así,- continuó ella, -si vuelvo a saber de ti, y créeme que no será difícil, seré yo misma quien te busque, te cace y acabe contigo. ¿Entendido?- Asentí. Decidida como estaba, Samantha sonaba…feroz.

-Samantha…- dije casi imperceptiblemente. -¿Cuál…cuál era la promesa de la que él habló?

-La promesa…Oh. Yo prometí…- se sonrojó. –prometí ser su primer todo.

-¿Su…qué?

-Su primer todo. Su primer amor, su primer beso…todo. Éramos niños.- Sonrió.

-No te debe explicaciones.- Avisó Daniel al mirarme. –Vete o harás que me arrepienta de mantener la cordura.

Asentí, o al menos eso creí hacer, me elevé un poco y antes de partir bajé el rostro a la pareja que hallaba a mis pies. Mientras se incorporaban, él pareció decirle algo al oído por lo que ella se estremeció sonriente. Cómo me hubiese gustado que mi historia con Gabriel terminara así, pero al parecer, jamás estuvo destinada a ser…

* * *

El sujeto se paseó inquieto por la habitación, se frotaba la frente como si tuviese dolor de cabeza, aunque eso fuese físicamente imposible. Me tenía mareada el repique de sus zapatos anticuados. Llamó mi atención una navaja colgando de su cinturón en el costado derecho. Durante la vuelta 35 noté que el forro estaba envejecido y era del mismo material que su sombrero negro.

-No sé qué hacer.- Dijo finalmente. –Esto quebranta cualquier regla establecida. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que esto te costará? Han sido siglos, ¡siglos!, de huir, de hurtar vidas. ¡Desafías las leyes de la naturaleza!

-Como si no supiera eso.

-¡Silencio! Tengo a los Observadores en mi espalda por tu culpa, incluso Reloj está inmiscuido en el asunto. Jamás pensé que tendría que lidiar con ellos, no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Pero aquí estás tú, la cosa más rara que haya visto jamás.

-Seguro ha visto cosas más extrañas.- sugerí.

-No de tu tipo. Son casi 70 hurtos de cuerpos humanos, los últimos 3 luego de haber tomado a la amiga del chico fantasma, lo que lo hace 5 en menos de 1 año. ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?

-¿Importa? Moriré de todos modos, de nuevo.

-¡Cállate!- Azotó sus manos contra el escritorio en medio del salón, el eco duró unos minutos. –No tienes vida suficiente para cumplir con lo sentenciado.-

-Walker…- le llamé por el nombre que había escuchado al entrar. -¿estar muerto es tener vida?

-Sí para mí, mujer.- Me dijo. –Las reglas son mi vida y por mantener el orden, me ha sido concedido más tiempo del debido luego de mi muerte humana. Pero por tú causa, las autoridades me han puesto en periodo de prueba, si no logro mantenerte controlada, me quitarán esta vida…

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Huir…como siempre?

-No.- Cerró los ojos, agotada. –Ya no correrás. Cadena perpetua es la condena.

No era nada que no supiera ya.

-Acostumbramos a llevar las leyes del mundo humano aquí, pero tú no tienes cómo cumplir aquellas reglas. Me refiero a que no habrá libertad bajo palabra, fianzas, periodos de prueba o cualquier otra estupidez que los inútiles humanos concedan en su mundo. Perecerás aquí dentro.

-Será entonces una larga compañía, Walker, nos veremos a menudo, ¿eh?

-No, Leila. Estarás encerrada en el nivel inferior, sin alimento, sin aire. Junto a la peor escoria de nuestro mundo.

-Pero…¡no puede hacerme esto!

-¿No puedo? ¡Acabaste con la vida de un poco menos de un centenar de humanos! Los fantasmas no podemos acabar con los humanos porque sí, debe haber asuntos de por medio pero a ti simplemente no te importa.

-¿Cadena perpetua?- Corroboré.

-Así es.- Atravesó el salón, ida y vuelta. Al regresar, depositó un uniforme gris con rayas negras en mi regazo, retiró las esposas de mis muñecas y un par de sujetos entraron por la puerta principal. –Bienvenida a la cárcel de la Zona Fantasma.

...


End file.
